Surprise Guest: NSFW Chapters
by theHumbleGM
Summary: This is the collection of alternate, NSFW chapters for Surprise Guest. Should be read in conjunction with SG, but if you're only here for the sex scenes... I guess I've made them easy to find.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are reading this without also reading my other story, Surprise Guest, you are about to be very confused. This is just a collection of alternate versions of some of SG's chapters, since I'm keeping the sexy scenes out of that story to allow my younger readers to stay onboard. **

**For those who are also following that version, welcome to our first alternate chapter! Since this one is where all the sexy times happen, I've also loosened my hand on the swear words as well, so be ready for that. It's been a bit since I've written sex scenes, so don't hold back on your feedback, all criticism is welcome!**

**As always, happy reading.**

* * *

**Alternate version of CHAPTER 55:**

* * *

"Natsu, how much farther?"

"Not far." Natsu hugged her a little closer. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm warm enough. It's…"

"The height?" he finished for her

Lucy nodded, her hands firmly over her eyes. "Even though I'm not looking, it still sort of feels like my stomach is down on the ground, you know?"

"I could do the spell I did last time we flew if you want," Natsu offered.

"No, it's okay," she said. "I'd like to try and get used to it."

Natsu grinned. "Get used to it, huh? Does that mean you'd like to go flying more often?"

Lucy could hear the smugness in his voice so she peaked between her fingers to confirm. "I'm not saying it's the greatest way to travel or anything, I just think I'd be a fool not to take advantage of the opportunity."

He chuckled. "Sure."

"Oh shut up." She moved her hands back. "Are we almost there?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, but it looks like I'll have to set you down somewhere else for a bit. It snowed last night so I have to clean up again."

Clue one: they were not in Magnolia. Clue two: they were outside. "Okay."

Natsu landed carefully and set her on her feet. "Stand right here and don't move. I don't want you to trip."

Lucy lowered her arms to wrap them around herself. "I will stay right- ahh!"

"Keep your eyes covered!" he said as his hands frantically covered her face.

After she pushed his hands away, she put one of her own back over her eyes. "I had my eyes closed, Natsu, calm down."

"Sorry…" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I just don't want to ruin the surprise."

"I won't look, I promise, just hurry up so I don't get cold."

"You got it."

Lucy wrapped her free arm around herself as she waited. She could hear movement and some sizzling, but she realized after a while that she couldn't hear much else. It was too cold for animal noises, and she couldn't hear any car noises or any other noises from town. "How far away from home are we?"

Natsu's voice floated back to her. "I think it's a few miles from Magnolia. I'm not good at converting to your realm's measurements."

After a while, Natsu's heat announced his arrival and his arms came around her again. "You ready to move?"

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted back up, landing again after only a few seconds. "Alright, let me move over here… okay, open your eyes."

When Lucy finally let her hands fall, her knees instantly threatened to give out from under her. "Natsu…"

Suddenly he was there again, his arms wrapped around her to keep her steady. "Do you like it?" She couldn't seem to find any words, or even nod her head as she looked around.

It was the clearing.

It was her _mother's clearing._

Natsu had melted all the snow so she couldn't have mistaken the space if she wanted to. The willows' limbs were longer than she remembered and the grass was all a pale green from being buried in the snow, but the three flat boulders were still in the same place and the bald patch in the middle had some grass on it, but it was still mostly worn down where they used to spread out their blanket.

Lucy's heart threatened to explode as she fought to sort through the emotions rapidly flowing through her. "Natsu… you found it…"

"It wasn't easy, but I did! I had some trouble with people roaming around at night seeing me, so it slowed me down, but I wanted to make sure I got you something awesome. Do you like it?"

Lucy nodded rapidly as her vision blurred. She couldn't manage to hide the tears as she quickly turned around and threw her arms around him. Being there, where she had once spent so much time with her mother, was overwhelming and she desperately wanted a few moments to collect herself.

She felt Natsu shift uncomfortably as she locked him in a death grip. "Luce, are you sure you like it? You're crying."

Once again, Lucy nodded her head and did her best to sort through her emotions so that he could feel how happy she was. "I… I am, I promise… I'm just… I'm feeling a lot of emotions all at once."

"Oh." He didn't do anything else, just continued to hold her while she gathered herself.

After a while, she finally managed to pull herself together. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm glad you like it." When she leaned back, he reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "We can stay as long as you like, by the way. I can keep you plenty warm."

Lucy nodded and then looked around her. "We'll have to come back some time when it's dark out. Mom and I use to come out here to look at the stars, so I'd like to do that again."

Natsu looked above him at the clear blue sky. "I didn't think about that… damn it."

"It's okay, really. Just knowing where it is is an amazing gift. I love it."

"Well, we could wait or…" He looked at her again. "Do you trust me?"

The answer came out of her before she could even fully think it through. "Of course."

Natsu nodded and then gently pulled her face to his chest. "Close your eyes and don't move, okay? I've never done this before with someone else and I don't want you to get to jostled too hard."

Lucy pressed herself back against him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Once his arms were around her again, he began to murmured quietly. Lucy couldn't understand the harsh words, but as he spoke, the air around them began to vibrate. A buzzing sound built up in her ears and her body began to shake. Lucy grit her teeth a little and tried to hold steady, but she didn't have to try long. The noise and movement all stopped simultaneously and Natsu sighed.

"That was easier than I expected."

Lucy slowly pulled away, in case it was too soon, and when he didn't stop her, she tilted her head back and opened her eyes. As she looked around, she realized everything was very dark, until she looked up.

Hundreds of stars sparkled overhead, dozens of constellations that Lucy recognized blinking at her as though they were saying hello. "How?…"

"It's very limited, but I can jump through time a little." Natsu wobbled a little as he pulled away. "I moved us forward a few hours so you could see the stars."

Torn between being impressed and a little annoyed that he hadn't asked first, Lucy slowly looked around them as Natsu sat on one of the boulders. In the dark, the clearing looked no different than the last time she'd been there. That Natsu had put in so much time and effort to find this place for her again… Lucy didn't know if she could repay that kind of debt.

"You know, this is an awfully impressive first gift," she said, trying to make a joke around the lump steadily growing in her throat. "How are you expecting to top this one?"

"This isn't your first gift," Natsu argued.

"It is since we started dating," Lucy said. "You just set expectations awfully high."

Natsu blinked a couple times looking worried, before he scoffed. "I'll worry about it once you manage to catch up."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "Catch up?"

He gestured around them. "It's going to be awfully hard to give me something this good. Until then, I think I'm winning this gift giving thing, so I won't worry about topping it."

"I think I can surprise you," Lucy said with a smile before she slowly spun around to look at the surrounding trees. She paused with her back towards him, her head tipped back to stare above her at the stars.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

Lucy licked her lips. "I… you know what this place needs?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"More memories." She clasped her hands behind her back. "I want to make more memories here. With you."

"What did you have in mind? We could hang out and look at the stars if you'd like. I'd love to hear the stories you've been taught about them."

"I'd like to do that, too." She turned so she could look over her shoulder. "That's not the kind of memory I had in mind, though."

"What would you like to do?"

Lucy struggled not to hesitate as she spoke. "I'd like to… do stuff with you."

When she looked his way again, Natsu was squinting at her, obviously confused. "I feel like I should understand what you're trying to say, even though it's so vague."

"I want to… _do stuff_ with you," she said again.

Even in the dark, she could see when the gold entered his eyes. His voice was just a little deeper when he spoke. "Things that couples would do, you mean? Things the would require… a bed?"

Lucy nodded as she spun to fully face him again. "I don't want to go all the way, not yet, but I want to… do other things."

"From what I've seen, don't most people wait until the third date to kiss? Isn't 'more' a little too soon?"

Lucy shook her head slowly. "It doesn't feel too fast, not with you. It feels… right."

Natsu's eyes practically glowed in the dark as he slowly got to his feet and moved to stand in front of her. Lucy's breath puffed out in front of her as her mouth fell open. "I don't really want to undress you outside where it's so cold and open."

Lucy chuckled quietly. "That's not very adventurous of you."

Natsu's fingers slid along her jaw, causing her eyes to flutter closed as he tilted her head. "The ground is hard."

"Magic us up a bed," she breathed.

Natsu sighed against her cheek as Lucy's hands moved up his sides, finding his skin under his shirt. "I don't want you to get cold."

"That can't possibly happen if you're with me," she whispered. When Natsu's nose skimmed her own, Lucy opened her eyes and lifted onto her toes so she could kiss him. The growl in his throat made her smile, and when his arm wrapped around her, she knew she'd won as he held her head still for his lips.

As he ravaged her mouth, the only sounds in the space were her moans and sighs and his harsh breath.

After some time, her jacket was yanked from her body, and she was lifted into the air, only to have her boots roughly pulled from her feet. "Luce… you'll have to make sure I don't hurt you. Or do anything you don't want me to do."

"You can't hurt me," she said as she dug her fingers into his hair. "I don't think you have it in you."

"Just… promise me you'll stop me if you don't like something."

His tone was pleading, so she pulled away to reassure him again, but got distracted.

All around them, candles floated in the air. A large mattress, covered in pillows and blankets, had appeared in the middle of the clearing. As she continued to stare wide eyed around them, Lucy was suddenly flung into the air. She landed with a giggle on the bed and was instantly covered by a shirtless Natsu. He leaned down and lightly kissed his way down her jaw. "You're wearing an awful lot of clothes," he whispered. "How much of it would you like help removing?"

Lucy moaned quietly when he nibbled on her ear and then laved it with his tongue. "I- I think I'd like most of it off." Gods above, she was still in her pants and shirts and she was already more turned on than she'd ever been in her entire life.

When Natsu's body heat suddenly became more intense, she opened her eyes and saw that her sweatshirt was gone. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't worry, it's on the ground. I just didn't want to try very hard to get it off." Natsu's hands were slowly sliding around the top of her pants.

"Do you… do you plan on taking all my clothes off like that?"

Natsu chuckled. "No, I want to enjoy taking off the rest."

Lucy stuck her lip out in a pout. "You know, I'd like to do that to you as well, but you've already taken your shirt off."

Natsu pulled back, and with a grin his shirt reappeared on his body. "By all means, master, do to me what you please."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the challenging glint in his eyes, so in a move that only worked because she surprised him, she rolled him over and straddled his waist. Natsu grinned up at her in response to her smile. "I think I will, thank you."

His muscles were hot and hard under her hands as she slowly ran them up his abs, raising his shirt inch by slow inch. Half way up, Natsu made a move to help her, but she quickly grabbed his wrists and held his arms down at his sides. "Uh uh," she admonished him. "You keep your hands to yourself. This is my turn."

A growl was Natsu's only response as the gold in his eyes increased slightly. His breathing became more labored as she went back to work, but he did nothing to rush or help her. With her eyes firmly on his, she leaned down once she'd revealed his chest and showered kisses over his exposed skin. Natsu's nostrils flared and his hips rolled as he watched her, his hands fisting into the blankets as she licked carefully at his nipples. He groaned as his head sank into the pillows, not sure how such a move could make him feel so much.

Lucy made a note of his reaction before she finished taking off his shirt. When she tossed it onto the ground to join her own, Natsu flipped her onto her back again. "My turn," he growled as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and shoved it up.

The heat in the clearing amped up as Natsu's mouth found the skin of her stomach. Lucy closed her eyes as she reveled in the attention he gave her body, not sure she'd ever had such an intense focus on her before.

Natsu spoke between kisses and licks, struggling to find the words. "Luce… I don't know what I'm feeling right now… I can't seem to control my body." He drank deep the smell of her skin as he moved back towards her neck. "Stop me if you have to. Hit me, kick me, whatever you have to do. I don't know… if I can control myself. I've never done this before so I'm only working with instinct." He buried his nose in just over the vein in her neck. "And with your smell in my nose… I can't seem to think, only act."

"I highly doubt I'll need to- _ahhhhh_." Lucy gasped as her shirt was suddenly ripped from her body and Natsu's mouth latched onto her left breast. His canines poked at her skin, possibly into it, but Lucy didn't care. Pleasure- hot, heavy, overpowering- pulsed through her body as Natsu's hands and mouth desperately roamed over her body.

When his mouth found hers again, she met him kiss for kiss as her muscles melted in the heat he was producing. When he finally pulled away to breathe, she opened her eyes and saw that his had changed.

Instead of the usual rings, the gold and onyx were swirling together. Lucy wondered if that meant the dragon and Natsu had managed to share the space inside Natsu's head, but before she could think about it further, Natsu's hands grabbed the top of her pants and yanked, tearing them from her body as well.

Lucy wanted to be upset, but she figured the clothes were a small price to pay for the intensity of the feelings surging through her as Natsu continued to touch and tease her. His lips, his hands, his body… it was all so much more overwhelming than she'd imagined.

She decided not to worry about it, even as her bra fell to the same fate, when Natsu's naked skin finally met her own. "Gods, Lucy, I don't know if I can get enough of you…"

His hands squeezed her breasts as he returned to kissing her, but after a while he pulled back to watch what he was doing. He jiggled and squished her breasts, rolled and tweaked her nipples, all the while staring intently as he worked.

"You're… you're staring," Lucy finally gasped out.

"I can't help it. I wasn't expecting them to be so much fun to play with." He cocked his head to the side, and then leaned down to pull one of her nipples into his mouth.

Lucy's accompanying gasp was the loudest yet as her back arched off the bed. Natsu looked up and watched her reactions as he experimented, rolling his tongue around her nipple and then sucking it firmly into his mouth while his fingers played with the other one. The way she squirmed beneath his touch and the sounds she made were so hypnotizing to Natsu, he lost track of time as he played, moving back and forth between her breasts.

Eventually, Lucy managed to lift her hands and weakly tried to pull his mouth away from her skin. "Natsu… I want…" She moaned as he pulled on her breast, slowly releasing her nipple.

"You want what, _master?_" he purred as he nuzzled her chest.

"I want more…"

"More? More of what?"

"_More_," Lucy groaned. It was so frustrating. She was an adult, she should be able to ask for what she wanted. The problem was that Natsu needed her to use words that were a bit more explicit than she was comfortable using. If she wanted this to go where she wanted, though, she'd have to find a way.

Inspiration struck as he lightly ran his fingers over her breasts, his eyes focused on the responses her body gave him for his touches. Lucy grabbed his hand and put it around her wrist. When his eyes met hers, she knew he understood so she thought about what she wanted.

Natsu got flashes of images and feelings, a mishmash of things that Lucy couldn't find the words for, and yet knew with certainty that she wanted. He grinned when she finished, her cheeks an adorable shade of pink as she avoided looking at his face.

"I think I understand now." He kept his hold on her wrist and raised it to his face, where he skimmed his nose along the inside of her wrist. "Do you have any idea how addicting your smell is, Luce?"

She shook her head as he placed her hand against the back of his neck. "Well it is. The more I breathe your scent in, the more intoxicated I become and the more I crave it." His lips crashed down onto hers again, effectively distracting her from her embarrassment and stoking the fire of her desire even higher.

When she tried to roll him over again, he resisted. He pulled back slightly and tsked at her as he gave her skin small pecks while traveling slowly down her body. "This is my turn, Luce. You told me what you wanted, so I want to deliver."

"Part of what I want requires that I be on top," Lucy responded. Before she could fight back, Natsu grabbed her hands and fisted them into the blankets near her hips.

His eyes twinkled as he grinned up at her from his position near her naval. "It's my turn right now. You'll just have to wait." He licked a circle around her belly button. "I was patient for you, so it's your turn now."

"Fine," she said as she adjusted her head on the pillows so she could watch him. He returned his attention to her body, sliding his hands along the soft skin of her legs as his mouth peppered the skin above her underwear and then below it across her thighs.

Natsu groaned as he paused and breathed in deeply. "_Fuck_ Lucy, you smell exquisite." His hands were tense as they carefully parted her legs, bending them at the knee and widening them as far as they would go. When he ran his nose lightly over the damp material between her legs, she was able to watch the shudder that passed through his whole body.

"I'm sorry Luce," he said, his shoulders shaking as his body tensed. "I don't think… I can hold myself back…" Natsu leaned forward and in less than a second, ripped through her underwear and ran his tongue completely over the heart of her desire. His accompanying groan was nearly drowned out by Lucy's shocked gasp.

"_Fuck_ you are delicious." He leaned forward again and began to lick and suck at her with no mercy.

Lucy's body arched immediately as she became overwhelmed by the sensations created by Natsu's mouth. It was so much more intense than she'd expected. As she thrashed, unable to fight her body's reactions, Natsu's hands grabbed onto her hips and held them steady a few inches above the bed. Between the movements of his tongue and his hot breath against her flesh, Lucy quickly raced towards the orgasm she craved.

"Natsu," she gasped. "I'm going to- _ahhhh_," Lucy's head flung back as his tongue finally found the little bundle of nerves that would send her spinning into the abyss.

Natsu tried to respond, but he couldn't pull away long enough to ask what she was going to do. The way she bucked when his tongue ran over a small nub near her entrance had him enthralled, so he continued to tease her flesh, returning every so often to that little nub so he could make her whole body jerk as she gasped and whimpered.

"_Natsu…_" she whined. She didn't know how he'd done it, but he had already figured out how to get her close and then pull back before she got off and it was absolutely _maddening_. "_Please_…"

"Please what?" he asked before returning his mouth to her skin. "_Fuck_," he groaned against her. "I can't get enough of your taste, Luce."

"_Let me cum_," she groaned as he sucked that sensitive nub of nerves into his mouth. Forget embarrassment. She was so lost in wanting, there were no words she couldn't say in that moment. "I want to get off, _now_ Natsu. Please stop teasing me."

"I didn't realize I was," he said then gave her another long lick. "I was only enjoying myself. What do I have to do to make you cum?"

"The spot you keep flicking and then leaving. That. Do that. But keep your tongue there. You'll know when _aaaaaaAAAAAHHHH!_" Lucy's thrashing doubled as Natsu's tongue did exactly as asked. His tongue drew circles over and over again between short swipes until, with a surge, Lucy's body bowed back and she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Waves of intense pleasure rolled through her as she tried to breathe through the sounds escaping her mouth. She was so overwhelmed that after a while all she could do was chant Natsu's name while she thrashed. When she finally couldn't take anymore, she reached down and shoved Natsu's mouth away, ignoring his growl as he tried to lean forward again.

"I… I can't…" Lucy gasped as she tried to pull the meager air around her into her lungs. "Break… Need a break… Please."

Natsu's head was spinning but he desperately tried to reign himself in as he watched Lucy struggling to get her breathing under control. He could feel her juices all over his mouth and chin, and her smell was lodged in his nose. The more he stared at her naked body, and the more he smelled her arousal, the harder it was for him to pull back.

Lucy finally reached out blindly and grabbed his hand to tug him up to lay beside her. Initially he fought her, but after a while he was able to convince his body to follow her request and spread out by her side.

Her breathing had nearly leveled out by the time he was able to speak again. "Did I perform adequately, master?"

Lucy chuckled a little as she finally opened her eyes to look at him. The gold and onyx were still evenly mixed, but the gold was literally glowing as he looked down at her. "You did perfectly," she said, "and once I catch my breath, I get to take my turn."

"I could do it again," Natsu offered. He would love to be able to return to the sweet nectar between her legs.

"I need a little break before I can do that again," she said. She rolled onto her side, her body instantly distracting Natsu, who reached for her once more. Lucy grabbed his hand when it squeezed the flesh above her hip. "Behave, it's my turn next."

"You might want to get started before I lose the ability to listen to you," he said as his hand ran over the smooth curves of her body.

"Roll over," she said as she rose up onto her knees. Natsu didn't resist as she pushed him onto his back, instead focusing on the sway of her breasts as she moved to straddle one of his legs.

"I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling that I'd like you to be in that position while I'm not underneath you."

Lucy grinned as she kissed his chest. "I imagine you'll figure out why some day, don't worry. For now…" She led his hands to the blanket at his sides. "It's my _real_ turn."

When Lucy's hands moved to grab the button of his jeans, the bulge beneath his pants began to strain against the material. "Luce…"

"Don't you dare magic these away," she warned. "I want to remove them myself."

Natsu focused on his breathing as his arms shook from the strain of keeping his hands to himself. Lucy slowly unzipped his pants and then pulled them down his hips. When she sucked in a breath, he risked looking at her. "What?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to go commando," she said.

"I don't understand, but I won't ask right now."

He closed his eyes as Lucy grinned up at him and finished pulling his pants off. When they'd been flung to the side, Lucy sat back to get a good look at him. She could see how hard it was for him to hold himself back from touching her, so she tried to be quick.

His skin was tan from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, and she couldn't help but admire the shadows cast by his muscles as they flexed. When her eyes finally fell on his erection, she couldn't help the shiver that went through her body. He was large, larger than her last partner, and she worried slightly over the potential pain when they eventually went all the way.

"Lucy," he hissed. "If you don't do something, I am going to have you on your back again whether you want to be or not."

Lucy tsked as she crawled closer. "If you want to know what I'm doing so bad, why don't you open your eyes?"

"Because seeing you naked above me is almost worse than having your scent in my nose. I won't be able to hold myself back."

Lucy took pity on him and wrapped her hand around him, slowly running it up and down. Even with that small motion, Natsu hissed out a breath and groaned as his muscles flexed even tighter. "_Fuuuuuuck_ Lucy, what are you doing to me?"

"Just touching you," she said as she squeezed and slowly ran her hand up again.

"I get that but-" his breath came out in a hiss. "That feels incredible."

Lucy continued to lightly stroke him as she lifted her head to look at him. "Natsu, when you said you'd never had any interest in this sort of thing, were you saying you've never done any of it? Like you've never… you know." She gestured at her hand. "You've never done this to yourself?"

"I've never cared to try," he said, then groaned as she squeezed the base of his erection. "I'm reconsidering it, though."

Lucy chuckled. "If you think _this_ is good, just wait."

Before he could say anything else, she leaned forward and closed her mouth around the tip of his erection, making him groan. When she lowered her mouth and then sucked, he nearly flung himself off the bed.

Lucy released him and gave him a moment to collect himself before she returned to her work.

Natsu couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Lucy's mouth on him. Her hand had been great, but _this_… He couldn't imagine it getting any better. That thing in his head was becoming a problem, though, as its presence made it twice as hard to keep his hands to himself.

_You mind not making my life harder for a little bit?_ he thought. Lucy began to play with his balls as she moved her head up and down, and all thought ceased. His hands, against his wishes, came up to tangle into her hair. To Natsu's relief, they didn't try to move her head, only hang on as she continued to move.

"Luce, something is happening," he whispered before another groan echoed through the clearing. "I- I can't stop it. I-" His body bowed and he growled as he came in her mouth.

Lucy had to struggle a little to keep her mouth around Natsu as he bucked underneath her, but she managed to hang on until he settled, his muscles twitching slightly as a quiet groan left his mouth. When she finally pulled away, she made sure to finish swallowing before using her free hand to wipe off her mouth, her other hand continuing to lightly fondle his balls.

"Luce… That was amazing. I don't even know what it was, but it was incredible."

"That's what you did to me," she said as she finally pulled away with a last lick and squeeze. She crawled up his body and snuggled against his chest. "And that's only one way to do it."

"I want to do all of them." The words shot out of his mouth, barely understandable as he wrapped his arms around her. "Every single way. Human way, anyway. Demons do some weird stuff that I wouldn't put you through no matter how good it felt."

"Aw, but what if I want to try some weird demon stuff?" Lucy pulled back in time to see his eyes flash entirely gold before it faded to that thin outer ring she'd become so familiar with. "What about being adventurous?"

"Some things should be left to the real demons," he murmured. When he rolled over, Lucy suddenly found herself wrapped up in her dragon demon hybrid and a thick, warm blanket.

"Um, Natsu?"

"Shh." He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

The air around them became warm and heavy and Lucy's eyelids drooped despite not being tired a moment prior. Natsu sighed before reaching up to tuck the end of his scarf around her neck as well. "Naptime," he whispered.

"Shouldn't we go home?" Lucy asked groggily.

"Naptime," Natsu insisted before the air grew even heavier.

In seconds, Lucy's eyes closed and she fell asleep, safe in the arms of her dragon mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's just jump right in, shall we?**

**As always, thanks for the love and happy reading!**

* * *

**Alternate version of CHAPTER 57:**

* * *

Lucy woke slowly to hot breath on her neck and warm hands on her body. When she blinked open her eyes, she saw that it was still dark in her room, but she was facing the wrong way to see the time.

"Natsu?" she whispered groggily.

Her response was a purr and lips on her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" she asked as she tipped her head to allow him more access to her neck.

"Can I have you, Lucy?" he asked in that deeper than normal tone. "Like last time? Just once. Please?"

Lucy rolled over so she could look up at Natsu in the dark, surprised to find lightly glowing gold eyes focused on her. She'd noticed that that other presence was absent during the day and wondered why, but it seemed to be back now. She saw the swirls that meant both it and Natsu were present, so she smiled. "Sure."

The glow increased as Natsu leaned down and kissed her, disappearing entirely once his eyes shut. His kisses and touch were ravenous, as though he'd been separated from her instead of with her all day. His hands made quick work of her clothes, tossing them somewhere into the corners of her room. When he yanked away the blanket and threw that as well, goosebumps rose all over her skin as his body replaced the fabric.

Natsu's eyes remained half shut as he kissed her skin, creating lights and shadows that danced across her body as he touched her. Lucy reached out to put her hands in his hair, but he grabbed them and wrapped them carefully around the corners of her pillow as he rose over her.

"Can I have a turn? Just me?"

Lucy's heart sped up as she nodded and he returned his mouth to her neck to nibble at the skin there. When his mouth and hands made their way to her breasts, a soft sigh escaped her mouth.

Not being able to touch him made everything that he did more intense. She caught herself more than once trying to release the pillow, but she always put her hands back. Natsu played with her breasts for a long time, using his tongue and teeth to play with her nipples, before moving down her body once more.

Lucy watched him as he spread her legs with care, trailing kisses up and down her thighs as he opened them to his gaze. He growled again as he ran his hands from the inside of her knees to the top of her thighs and back again. He stretched out on his stomach as he grasped her thighs and held her open as he slowly licked his way up the inside of one leg and then the other, before sliding his nose up her moist heat.

Lucy jerked at the touch, not expecting it, and then groaned out loud as his tongue took its place. Once more, he licked and nibbled at her flesh like a man starved for sustenance. The longer he tasted her, the more she couldn't control the twitches and jerks of her body.

She noticed when his touch changed, focusing more on her entrance rather than the nub that would end her suffering and throw her over the edge. His tongue hesitantly entered her, just a little, before retreating and covering the flesh around it, only to return again.

Before she could think about it too much, though, Natsu pressed her into the mattress as he returned his focus to her clit, causing Lucy to race towards her orgasm once more. When she was just about to fall over, he stopped.

She groaned as she opened her eyes, her breasts heaving in the glow from his eyes. He was staring at her, contemplative, before he leaned down and kissed her.

Lucy could taste herself on his mouth, on his tongue, as he kissed her- soft slow kisses that made her feel cherished.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

One of his hands was on her thigh, slowly rubbing up and down as he kneeled between her legs. "Can I… try something?"

The fog of passion lifted a little as she took note of the tenseness of his shoulders. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Natsu kissed the worry lines between her brows as his hand moved once more between her legs. "Can I…" One of his fingers slid slowly over her entrance, over and over as he hesitated. "I want to… I want to use my fingers here. Is that okay? I don't know if it's the same as 'going all the way' so I didn't ask last night." His palm pressed down on her slippery flesh as he moaned softly. "_But I really want to._"

Lucy remembered what he'd said about not doing any of this before and suddenly realized she hadn't been specific enough when laying out boundaries. Of course he would assume putting anything inside of her would be more than she wanted.

She had wondered the previous night why he hadn't used his fingers more, but if he had just been trying to respect her wishes, that made complete sense to her.

Her body flushed as she imagined how it would feel to have his fingers in her. It would only make the sex better, and he'd already given her more intense orgasms that she'd ever experienced in the past.

A nod was all she was able to offer in response, and her stomach clenched even more in response to his grin. In a flash, his head was between her legs again and his fingers were teasing her entrance. He pressed his tongue against her clit, moving in slow circles, as he slowly slid two fingers into her.

Lucy couldn't stop the full body jerk that went through her as his fingers wiggled inside of her. Natsu growled low in his throat as he made her do it again and again. His tongue continued to flick and circle the nub at the top of her core as his fingers played, rapidly pushing Lucy where she wanted to go.

She panted and moaned and thrashed as her muscles clenched, her orgasm so close she couldn't have stopped it if she wanted. As the tension finally broke, Natsu's mouth appeared over hers, muffling her cries as he continued to pump his fingers into her. His thumb grazed her clit, causing her body to strain against Natsu's as her back arched off the bed.

He growled as he did it again, more deliberately, and he pulled away to watch as she came apart at the seams. Her ragged breathing and cries filled the room as he continued to touch her, extending the moment.

Lucy's eyes flashed open when she felt a sharp pain in the flesh of her shoulder. Natsu had bit down on her, his growl so loud she could hear the glass bottles on her dresser bumping into each other. The pain vanished after only a moment, and another orgasm ripped through Lucy's body, surprising her and sending even more convulsions through her limbs. Natsu held her close as she thrashed, a loud moan escaping him as her nails suddenly dug into his skin.

It was all too much, and all Lucy could do was allow the waves to make their way through her body, until she finally couldn't take anymore. She was gasping as she finally found the words to ask him to stop. He didn't remove his mouth from her skin, but his hand did still, the warmth of his palm pressed loosely against her flesh as he allowed her to catch her breath.

When she had finally quieted, he removed his mouth, his tongue moving over the skin before he fully pulled away. "I'm going to clean you up," he whispered as he moved down and gently lapped at her core.

Lucy tensed, but he was careful as he licked her clean, quiet groans escaping him occasionally, before he finally pulled back and cleaned his fingers as well.

"You are incredible," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, softly, before rolling her over and curling up against her back.

"Natsu, don't you want me to take a turn?" she asked, her eyes already falling closed as exhaustion pulled on her.

"It's okay," he said as he warmed up the air around them. "Just sleep."

"But-"

"Shhh."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Lucy huffed as she began to fling more clothes across her bed. "I know it's here somewhere…"

Her guests were going to start arriving soon and she hadn't finished getting ready yet. Well, she was as ready as she had intended to be, but Natsu's late night visit had left a very visible mark near her neck and there wasn't a single shirt in her closet that covered it, so she needed her green scarf.

"How on earth could it go missing in just a _week?_" she groaned. She'd torn apart her closet, even gone through her dirty clothes basket and looked under her bed with no luck. With a sigh, she straightened and looked around her room one last time before calling for Natsu.

He appeared at her door, a bright smile on his face. "What's up, Luce?"

"Can you help me find my green scarf?"

He frowned. "Why do you wanna wear a scarf inside? Isn't it warm enough?"

"Yes, but _someone_ decided to leave marks on me last night and I don't want to flaunt them in front of our company." When Natsu's eyes zeroed in on her bruised skin, Lucy self consciously raised a hand to cover it. "Stop staring at it."

"Sorry," he said. He frowned as he moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He sighed. "And I told you I wouldn't do any of the weird demon stuff to you. Not that I think that was a demon thing," he thought out loud, "but still. I'm really sorry."

Lucy hugged him closer, but pulled away when a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute…" She squinted up at him as he pulled away to meet her gaze. "You haven't offered to heal it yet." In all the time she'd known him, the one thing she could rely on was him offering to magic away any inconvenience he caused.

Natsu gulped as he looked away. "So? Is that what you want?"

"Whether I want it or not doesn't matter right now. The point is that you haven't offered, and you offer all the time for things that don't leave any mark at all." She tipped her head as she studied him. "Why not?"

Natsu's face twitched a little and he tried to find an excuse, but the truth came out before he could. "I… don't want to, because… I, uh… I like… it…"

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "You like that I have a bruise?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I… like to see my mark on you." He looked away again, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not sure if it's a demon or a dragon or a me thing, but I do."

Heat pooled in Lucy's stomach but she ignored it as she pulled his face back her way. "Well, as long as you can find my scarf, I won't ask you to fix it for me, how does that sound?" She pulled away and began to search again, trying to work off the desire building up in her body. "I just don't want to flash a hickey in front of my new neighbors. And Loke will have a hayday if I have this out on display."

Natsu frowned but decided he didn't care what the angel thought. He owned Natsu some explanations, and until he got them, Loke could stuff his opinion right up his-

"Do you have a spell for this?" Lucy asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "I really need to find it before people start arriving."

"Sorry, yeah, I can find it." Natsu raised his hand and a ball of red light formed in it. "Come here." When Lucy stopped in front of him, he held his hand out. "Bring up a picture of the scarf in your mind, and when you're focusing on it, squeeze the light in your hand."

Lucy nodded and raised her hand, carefully closing her entire hand around the orb. After a moment, she cursed. "Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I let Levy borrow it. It's in her suitcase, which is with her at her parents' house." The doorbell rang and Lucy looked over her shoulder in a panic. "Natsu, you have to fix it!"

Loath to remove his mark, Natsu began to unwind the scarf from around his neck. "Here, wear mine instead."

"But-"

"No buts, just wear it." Once it was secure, he turned her around and pushed her toward the door. "Come on, guests are waiting."

"But-"

Natsu cut her off again. "Stop arguing. It looks great on you and we don't have time for me to fix it."

Lucy twisted around as they entered the kitchen. "That's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say then?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you can't be so grabby in front of company," she said as she adjusted his scarf. "Some touching is fine, of course, but it should be more like how we were before we started… this," she said, waving a hand between them.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Natsu promised.

"Good. You go get Happy and I'll get the door."

Natsu grinned at her as he leaned in for a quick kiss before heading towards his room. Lucy swatted at him, but missed as he laughed and walked away. When she finally opened the door, she was surprised to see Loke, since Plue had not announced his arrival. "Hey Loke."

"Hey!" Loke gave her a one armed hug before fully stepping into the entryway. "Long time no see."

"Longer than usual at any rate." She took the dish he held out to her and went to place it on the counter. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Of course I made it," he said as he pulled a few gifts out of the bag in his hand. "I can't miss Christsmas with my favorite princess."

Lucy sighed. "You can stop that any time you know."

"Don't think I will," he said with a grin.

"Didn't you say you were bringing Manda and Aries?"

"I was, but they had a last minute errand to run. I gave them your address, so they could find their way once they're done."

"Sounds good." Lucy reached down to grab her box of extra serving spoons from a cupboard and when she stood again, Natsu's scarf caught on the handle and came partially off. "Whoops." She stood and worked on fixing it, not aware of the intense look in Loke's eyes. She finished and then began to sort through the spoons.

"Is Natsu here?" Loke asked.

"Yeah, he's just hanging out with his friend Happy." She gestured towards the living room. "He might be in there, otherwise he might be in his room."

"I'm going to go say hi," Loke said as he began to walk passed. "Unless you want help?"

"Nope, I'm good." She flashed him a smile. "Thanks for offering."

"No problem." Loke quickly made his way to Natsu's room and entered without so much as knocking.

Natsu and Happy jerked away from each other, the looks on their faces telling Loke they'd been in some sort of heated argument.

"_What did you do, Natsu?"_ Loke hissed quietly.

Natsu frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"What. Did. You. Do." Each word was spit out with barely contained violence. "Tell me you didn't."

Happy looked back and forth between the pair. "Should I leave?"

"Yeah Happy, go help Lucy. I'll deal with him." Natsu crossed his arms, confusion coloring his features through his own anger. When Happy had finally left, the hybrid reached behind him, opened a box near the window and flipped over the large flat stone inside.

Immediately the room shifted, and Loke could tell they were in the Inbetween, so he didn't try to remain quiet any longer. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he roared.

"_I_ didn't do anything," Natsu answered, not at all phased by the angel's anger. His shouting was as scary as a cub compared to the anger he'd felt from his father on occasion. "You on the other hand have been very cryptic, and I'd like some answers from you first."

"No." A golden aura began to appear around Loke, his angelic appearance beginning to come through as his eyes glowed bright. "Tell me you didn't bond with her. Tell me now so I don't have to kill you."

"Bond? With who?" Confusion broke through his anger. "What are you talking about? I've never met my mate, so how would I bond to them?"

"You bit Lucy," Loke accused.

Natsu glanced away. "So? That has nothing to do with anything. What I have with her is… well, it's none of your business."

Instantly, Loke's glow and aura disappeared and he stared at Natsu in shock. _How could he have not realized by now?_

Loke had always been under the impression that dragons could not lay with their mates without realizing who they were. That Natsu had, and even started the bonding ritual, if the bite on Lucy was anything to go by, without figuring it out… would he ever?

Loke rubbed his hands over his face as he began to pace. "Why me? Why did I have to deal with _this_? Being the strongest guardian angel does not mean I am the most patient." He groaned out loud, the volume increasing slowly but surely, until he was out of air. "Where is Capricorn when I need him? He's so much better at these kinds of things than I am."

Natsu sat on his bed to watch the angel pace, his anger slowly cooling as he watched the other man lose his mind. "You wanna tell me what's going on? I don't know what kind of thing you're talking about, but I find that being straightforward and honest is the easiest way to tell someone something."

"Stop trying to be so calm and wise, I know you're pissed at me."

Natsu chuckled. "I'm not so sure you can handle my anger in the state you're in."

"Don't mock me, Natsu. You have no idea how much stress I'm under." Loke glared at him. "I am in charge of guarding the life of someone who is quite probably the most important person to ever live, after the first Heartfilia queen, anyway, and _you_ are trying to ruin it for me."

"_Me?_" Natsu blinked several times. "What the hell am _I_ doing that's making your job so hard?"

"Being here!" Loke took a deep breath. He kept reminding himself about Happy's warnings, about the fact that he couldn't just bring it up to Natsu that he was obviously bonded to Lucy and that she was his mate. "Lucy should not be able to make a contract with you. She is already bound to an angel, and having you around, not to mention the other demons, is wreaking havoc on my patience. I want you all to go away and allow me to continue as I have for the last decade, preserving Lucy's life in the background while maintaining a friendship with her."

"You'll have her all to yourself in less than a year, just chill out." Natsu rose to his feet. "Besides, I think the people kidnapping her are the big problem, not me."

"Yes, but the increased magical presence with you around is what tipped them off on where to find her."

The hybrid paused. "What? You have angels all over the place here, how is this my fault?"

"I didn't before." Loke moved to sit on the one chair in the room. "It used to be just me and Aries in a borrowed body, to dampen her powers. We weren't enough to draw their attention, since angels do hang out here, but with the increased magic from you and your friend that neither of you bothered to hide, it drew the vultures and now they all know where she is. I had to bring in the others as a deterrent. Without them, the people after her would try more often. With so many angels around, I'm at least making it harder for them to get her."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "It doesn't matter. Let's clear up the air on your end. Go ahead and yell at me. I'm too drained at this point to fight back, so maybe you can get whatever off your chest and one of us can feel better."

Natsu sat on his bed once more as he eyed Loke's tired look. "I still don't understand why we had to lie to Lucy. I don't like to lie. I'm not good at it."

"Good enough, since she doesn't suspect anything."

"I still don't like it," Natsu repeated. "Why can't we just tell her who you are and what's going on? If we did, she could be prepared. We could maybe even convince her to move somewhere else and then they wouldn't know where she is."

"I can't," Leo said. "Under the original agreement, not to mention at the behest of her mother and many other previous generations, we are not allowed to let her know of her importance to the magical community. I am not allowed to tell her who I really am, or even that magic exists.

"You are an anomaly. She knows more than she should because of you, but there's nothing in our contract that says she can't find out from another source. Because you had your own contract in place before I found out what was going on, I couldn't do anything to get rid of you in time. The legal system is hard to navigate, but only the involvement of the kings can break a contract between two people that don't wish to break it, and since yours has not endangered ours, _much_, I have not spoken to my king about it. Yet.

"Not to mention Lucy's life is here. I am supposed to keep her safe and allow her to live the most normal life she can. Moving her across the world somewhere else isn't what she wants, so I have to make this work instead."

Loke looked up. "Does that appease you? Can we move on now?"

Natsu sighed. "Fine. But I still think she should have her memories back."

"Giving them back in any capacity would be a violation of the contract. I can not do that."

"I could."

Loke froze, half risen from the chair. After a beat, he slowly finished standing and moved to stand in front of Natsu. "You will not do that," he said quietly but firmly. "You will not remind her about what happened, or help her to remember. Remember, she saw a dangerous, out of control side of you. Do you really want her to relive that? To see what Natsu Dragneel can truly become?" Loke hated to lie, but he would use any tool in his arsenal to keep Natsu from ruining his job.

Natsu frowned, not sure he'd heard right. From what Virgo had told him, Lucy hadn't seen him in the arena. How long had it taken her to pull out his dragon side? Had she really seen the demon locked inside of him?

Loke reached over and flipped the rock over, shifting them back out of the Inbetween. "Remember to put that scarf back on as soon as this party is over. Just heal the bruise on Lucy and be done with it. I know you can. Unless…" Loke looked over his shoulder, his hand on the door handle. "You chose not to remove it for a reason?"

Natsu didn't respond, just glared.

The angel nodded once. "I thought so. One more thing." He turned to face Natsu. "You are not, under any circumstance, allowed to bond with Lucy, understand?"

Natsu frowned. "I already told you, I can only do that with my mate. Lucy will be fine."

"As long as you keep your fangs out of her," Loke said and then left the room.

Natsu hung back for a moment, an itch starting under his skin. He was confused and annoyed, so it didn't surprise him that the buzz had already started.

Why had Loke brought up the bonding thing, not once, but twice? He remembered talking to his father about bonds a few times, but never specifics about finding them. From what he'd heard it was a pretty obvious thing, so he should have no problem figuring out who it was, once he met them anyway.

Of course he wouldn't bond with Lucy. Besides her not being his mate, he'd never heard of a dragon mate being a human. Dragon mates had to be magical beings, so that they were able to carry and birth dragon children. Human bodies couldn't handle that sort of thing.

Natsu made a note to have Happy talk to Grandeeney later.

With a quick breath and a shake, he went into the living room, determined to help Lucy have a good Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's WAY too late for this mama to be up, but I just couldn't convince myself to go to bed without finishing my edits for this one. Hopefully it's worth it for you guys.**

**I was also kind of waiting for a message that has not come yet. This chapter has the requested scene from my winner! I was not given permission to share their name, but I will share the prompt:**

**Natsu touching himself to the thought of Lucy. Bonus points if he steals her panties.**

**This of course means there's a NSFW version of this that will contain the actual scene, but I wanted to at least share the request with the rest of you.**

**I'm also trying to come up with one more contest style thing for the final arc. There should be details in my next chapter, so look for it then if you're interested!**

**As always, thanks for all the love and happy reading!**

* * *

**Alternate version of CHAPTER 61:**

* * *

"So how many contracts have you complete?"

"Not sure." Natsu turned a little in his seat. "Why do you ask?"

"You said that level of the realms you live in is hard to get to. How many contracts did you have to complete to get into it?"

"Oh, I didn't. I went there to live with my dad when I was born. All the hybrids did."

Lucy rolled onto her side, smiling a little as Natsu's eyes darted down to her hips. "So you guys just get to stay there because you're part dragon?"

"As long as we do our job and respond to summons, complete our contrats, all that nonsense, we get to stay. The demon kings agreed with my father that they would be better off being raised with the dragons there." Natsu continued to stare as he slowly lowered his hands over the side of his lounge chair and crawled her way. "Even if they hadn't, the dragons wouldn't just let the demons keep us away."

Lucy sighed as Natsu leaned towards her and kissed the skin along her waist, up her hip and down her thigh. As he moved back up her body, his hand slowly followed. He stopped at her naval and then pressed his face against her chest, rubbing in circles as he pulled her closer.

"Natsu…"

"Mmm." Natsu rolled her onto her back again and then kissed his way up her neck. When he finally reached her mouth, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

Lucy's arms wrapped around him as she kissed him back. His lips were unhurried as they met hers, his tongue slowly twirling with her own as he tasted her. She gasped when he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, causing him to growl in response.

"What do you do to me?…"

Lucy wasn't able to ask him what he meant as he resumed the kiss, pulling her up against him. Her back arched and when he began to trail kisses down to her neck, Lucy's head fell back on its own, overwhelmed as she was by his touch. Natsu nibbled lightly on the skin at her neck before pulling away, the string of her bikini top held firmly between his teeth.

"Natsu, you should probably stop that soon."

"Why? Is that what you want, _master?_" His purr sent a wave of heat through her body but Lucy did her best to ignore it.

"They'll be bringing us food soon," she reminded him, hoping the mention of food would help rein him in.

It seemed to have the opposite effect, as his gaze became even more intense. "Then perhaps I should wait until it's here so I can eat it off you."

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, feeling a little guilty. "I think I need a break from that," she said.

Natsu leaned back, the heat immediately leaving his eyes as surprise took over. "Oh. Ooooohhh." He rubbed his face with both his hands. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? You're a human with human stamina. And here I've been- I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to be so pushy about it. That's not usually my style."

Lucy smiled and sat up to retie her top. "It's okay, really. I would have said no if I had a problem with it sooner, but I think I'd like a break. Between the massages and other pampering, it's not like I haven't had enough time to rest it's just… it gets kind of exhausting after a while."

"It's okay, really, I'm alright." A loud knock on the front door sent Natsu to his feet. "I'll go get the food and bring it out here. Don't move a muscle."

Lucy smiled as she watched him go, and then leaned back in her chair.

He really was spoiling her.

She should find some way to pay him back.

* * *

Natsu paced back and forth as he waited for Lucy to return. When he'd insisted that she try out all the resort's amenities, he hadn't thought about how much time she would spend away from him. He'd considered joining her, but had felt weird about other humans having their hands on him.

Not that he'd expected to be this agitated over her not being around. That was a new, and frankly frustrating, development.

When he'd first arrived in the human realm, he'd gone hours between seeing Lucy where he'd been more than content to just hang out at her home and wait for her to get back, but lately he'd caught himself eagerly awaiting her return any time they were apart. He could blame the threat of her being kidnapped constantly looming over them, but he knew it was more than that.

It was _Lucy_.

He just wanted to be around her, all the time. She was like a drug, and he was an eager and willing junky. He had no thoughts about quitting, no desire to give her up, and the thought surprised him a bit. He'd never been so clingy with anyone, even his own father, and he had loved Igneel with a zeel that persisted even after his death.

Annoyed with himself, Natsu went into their room and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in the Lucy's pillow. The scent wasn't as strong as it was in her room, but it was enough to help calm him a little. Natsu opened his eyes and looked around their room, noting the articles of clothing that had been flung all over. It had been him that did the flinging, of course, and now that he was looking at it, he was surprised that Lucy hadn't cleaned any of it up yet. She was usually much neater than that.

With a grunt, Natsu got to his feet and began to clean up the room. It was his fault it was a mess in the first place. Lucy was probably too tired to clean up after him, and it wasn't like he had bothered to clean up anything since they'd arrived. As he put her dirty clothes in a pile, he made sure to fix the rips he found in them.

Natsu frowned as he realized just how greedy he'd been since they'd arrived, and how aggressive. Had he really torn _all_ of her clothes when he'd pulled them off her? And she hadn't said anything, just allowed him to play with her body, and played with his in return.

He really needed to find some way to apologize for that.

When he finished fixing her red lace underwear, he paused when her scent hit him. He lifted the garment to his face and took a deep breath, his body hardening as her smell filled his nose.

Natsu looked down his body at the erection clearly trying to push through his pants. Perhaps if he took care of his own needs he wouldn't be so grabby with Lucy. He'd never done it before, but he was sure he could figure it out.

Natsu checked the clock to make sure Lucy wouldn't be back any time soon before he allowed his clothes to melt away and then laid on the bed. Once he had propped himself up with the pillows, he returned Lucy's panties to his nose to inhale her scent once more.

A hiss escaped between his teeth as he began to stroke himself with his free hand. He tried to move his hand like he'd seen Lucy do, and even though it wasn't nearly as good as having her soft fingers wrapped around him, it was enough. Natsu groaned softly as he continued to breathe in her scent and move his fist up and down.

He began to imagine the many times she'd gotten him off. Her leaning over him, her lips wrapped around him as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. Her hands wrapped around him as he went down on her from the side. The one time they'd worked on each other with their mouths at the same time…

That hadn't happened since. The sensations had proved to be too much for him and he'd nearly suffocated her when he'd pushed too far into her mouth. She'd told him it was okay, but he'd felt horrible afterwards.

Then there had been that time in the tub, where he'd gone in to talk to her and she'd invited him to join her in the tub. The way the bubbles had made her skin so slippery… the way they'd bunched and hidden her delightful breasts from view until he'd cleaned them off… her hands wrapping around him in the hot water…

Natsu felt his orgasm begin to retreat as the cottage's front door opened and shut. "Natsu?"

He felt his face heat up, this time not from desire, as her footsteps made their way towards the bedroom. Natsu couldn't convince himself to move as Lucy swung the door open and entered the room.

She stopped in the door, her eyebrows raising as she saw what he was up to.

Natsu's mouth open and shut a few times as he tried to find a way to explain, but no words came to him.

Lucy's eyes heated up a little as she bit her lower lip. "Are you… done?" she asked.

He shook his head, still unable to utter a word.

"Do you want help?"

Natsu's erection jerked hard in his hand as he swallowed. "Do you… want to help?" he asked. She'd asked for a break, and he was more than willing to give it to her, but he wasn't sure he could say no if she was offering.

She nodded, a soft smile spreading across her face. "I think I would." She set her bag down and crawled onto the bed to reach him.

Natsu could barely breathe as he watched her breasts sway under her swimsuit cover. He'd seen her in a couple different bikinis, but the one thing he'd noticed about them all was that they showed off her body to perfection. "How… do you wanna help?" he croaked.

"You just keep doing what you're doing," she said as she ran a hand up his chest. "I'll just… touch you in other places."

Natsu began to move his hand again, feeling unsure of himself as her eyes watched him. He waited for her to correct him, tell him he was doing something wrong. Instead, she smiled at him again as she lowered her mouth his way and began to kiss him.

He was all over that, rearing up to deepen the kiss as her tongue flicked at his own. She pressed him back down, but allowed his tongue to continue to wrap around hers as her hand roamed.

Natsu almost forgot it was his own hand on his shaft as he continued to soak up Lucy's attention. Her hand glided along his skin, passed his hip to his thigh, where it stroked his skin, so close to where his own was working.

He jerked when her hand moved to wrap around balls. She gently squeezed and pulled on them as his hand moved even faster. "_Fuck_, Lucy…" Natsu gasped as he pulled away, his once close orgasm crashing into him at full force. He barely registered the towel that was pulled over his groin, instead focusing on Lucy as she leaned forward and kissed him again. He wrapped his free hand in her hair as he continued to pump with his other.

When he was finally too sensitive to touch, he pulled his hand away, his breathing coming in loud gasps. "I… wasn't expecting that."

"Expecting what?" she asked as she cleaned him up. Natsu tried to stop her, but she just batted his hands away.

"You to… help me."

"Did you not want me to?" she asked as she tossed the towel aside.

"Well, after what you said before… it was unexpected."

Lucy smiled. "I didn't do much. You did most of the work." She stood up and fixed her cover. "Are you up for a swim, or do you need some time to catch your breath?"

Visions filled Natsu's mind at her words. Lucy mostly unclothed, wet and slipping against his own wet skin. Her smile and laughter dancing on the air as they played in the water. Her hands in his as they swam below the surface.

Would he ever _really_ be able to catch his breath with her around?

* * *

Lucy laughed as Natsu continued his Happy impression, but for the life of her, she had no idea what story he was telling anymore.

All she'd been able to think about since the previous day were his whispered words against her skin.

_What do you do to me?…_

Over the course of their trip, Lucy had come to the conclusion that Natsu still didn't know that she was his mate, but he was fully aware of his inner dragon. He no longer seemed to get panicked or tense when the gold leaked into his irises. From what she could see, he didn't seem to respond at all, he just continued on with whatever he was doing or talking about.

She was curious if that meant he was close to figuring everything out, or if he'd come up with some other explanation for the dragon's presence. She'd brought up mates again the previous night, hiding it amongst other dragon questions, but he hadn't reacted at all, leaving her to believe he was still clueless about her.

That left her thoughts to be continuously brought back to his question. She wondered if she brought it up and had him voice those thoughts out loud, whatever they were, if that would help him.

She supposed she could always go with Plan B, which was to finally have sex with him, but after learning that she was his mate, she wasn't sure if allowing their relationship to go that far was a good idea. The little she had been able to research about the mating habits of the creatures in her world led her to believe that neither of them was going to get passed their contract unscathed. For the creatures that mated for life, it was very difficult for the animals to get over the loss of their mate, and she knew humans fared no better when they were in truly loving and committed relationships.

Lucy couldn't help but think that going all the way with Natsu would inevitably leave him in a lot of pain once they could no longer spend every day together. She hadn't asked, so she wasn't sure what the policy was on having multiple contracts with the same human. However. there was the chance she could just renew their contract every year, but she wasn't sure that was the right choice either. If he was around for too long without aging, there was no doubt questions would arise with her friends that she wouldn't be able to answer. Not to mention the fact that she herself would get old while he would remain as young and handsome as he was now. She believed that eventually he'd grow old, but she also believed there was no chance of that happening in her lifetime.

And then there were her concerns over Natsu not figuring everything out before he went home if she didn't sleep with him. Sex seemed like the kind of thing that would cause his dragon to force him into the realization, so perhaps it was the best way to make sure he put two and two together before he went home. She just wasn't sure how she should decide when to do it, or even if they should.

"Luce, you okay?"

Lucy's eyes snapped his way. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You were staring awfully hard at your glass. Do you want some more to drink?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"What were you thinking about so hard then?" Natsu had been leaning against the headboard while Lucy was cross legged at the other end of the bed. While she sought the right words to answer him, he moved forward to lay on his belly with his head resting on one of her knees.

"I was just thinking about what you said yesterday," Lucy finally said. She'd try the new Plan A and see how that went before she thought about Plan B too much more.

"Which thing?"

"Before lunch, you asked what I do to you."

Natsu's cheeks instantly went red as he averted his eyes. "What about it?"

"Can you tell me what you meant? What do I do to you that you question?"

Natsu cleared his throat as he rolled a little to get comfortable, keeping his eyes on her other knee. "I'm not sure how to describe it."

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, causing his eyes to flutter shut as his body relaxed. "Take your time. Use whatever words you need to."

Natsu hummed in the back of his throat and then was quiet for a while. Lucy began to worry he'd fallen asleep before he finally spoke again.

"When I'm away from you, all I can seem to think about is when you'll be back again. Even when I know where you are, or I know you're busy, all I want to do is go find you and spend time with you. Even if it's just to sit in the same room as you, I'd prefer that to staying at home or anywhere else without you.

"When I'm with you, I just feel… I feel whole. It doesn't matter if we're watching TV or eating or doing our own thing quietly in the same room, hell, even sleeping, I just like being around you.

"I've never felt that with anyone else.

"I loved Igneel. I loved learning from him and making him proud, but I never felt that need to be around him all the time.

"With Happy, we spend time together and apart no problem, and I've never felt dependant on him being around to be happy.

"You are completely different. I want to be around you _all the time_. I feel happy when you're happy, I feel sad when you're sad, and it's more than just what I should feel from the summoning tag. My entire being craves your presence, and my biggest desire is to give you whatever you want and be around you as much as possible.

"I don't know what that is," Natsu said, obviously frustrated. "I don't know why that would be, especially with you. No offense," he hurried to add, "but as the human I'm contracted to, it's an odd feeling to have with you."

Lucy smiled reassuringly at him. "Well, we are friends you know. Perhaps that's what it is. I'm the new friend and you just want to get to know me."

"It's more than that." Natsu shot up, his frustration leaking into his movements as he gripped his hair with his hands and then ran them over his face. "My thoughts revolve around how beautiful I think you are. How wonderful you are as a person. How lucky I feel to have met you. How much I would give up just to spend time with you. Lately I've been thinking about the end of my contract and wondering if I can somehow convince you to make another one with me immediately after this one ends so I don't have to go even one day without being around you."

Natsu reached forward and pulled her body flush with his and then buried his face in her hair. "My body, my emotions, my thoughts, my- my entire _being_ doesn't feel complete without you around. I shouldn't be so dependent on you, for any reason. For my magic, for my happiness, for my sanity, and yet that's what it feels like. If you were to drop dead tomorrow, I feel like my life would end and I _don't understand why_."

His voice grew rough and Lucy was certain he was on the verge of tears.

His confusion and obvious unhappiness tugged hard on Lucy's heart.

All her doubts about sleeping with Natsu leaked away, one by one, until all she felt was a certainty that she couldn't go even one more day without having him. If she was right, and with all the time she'd spent thinking about it, she wasn't sure she'd ever been more sure about anything, he needed it. Not in the way men did when they claimed they 'needed' sex, but in the way that his life seemed to be slowly unraveling and he needed answers so everything could be set right again.

Lucy gently pulled away and got up on her knees enough to kiss him. Natsu kissed her back, but with much less confidence and fervor than usual. His lips trembled slightly and she could taste the salt of his tears when she kissed his cheek. "I want to try something," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think you're thinking too hard about everything." Lucy stood up and moved to light the candles on the bedside table. "How about you put those thoughts out of your mind for a little while? Just for tonight, allow yourself not to fret about everything."

"Lucy, I don't know if-"

"I'll give you something else to focus on," she said as she moved towards the dresser and lit the candles there as well.

"What am I supposed to focus on instead?" Lucy didn't answer as she put the last candle down. "You know I could have done that."

"I know," Lucy said with a smile. She opened one of the drawers and pulled something out. Natsu didn't look any less upset, but his eyes couldn't seem to move away from her hips as Lucy walked his way. "I want you to just lay back and relax, okay?"

"Luce-"

"Please."

Natsu eyed her a little, mostly her arms, which were folded behind her back. "What are you hiding?"

"Lay down and I'll show you." Natsu sighed but moved to lay down with his head on his pillow.

Lucy smiled and then pulled the blindfold out from behind her back. It had been one of the few presents she'd accepted from Cana before she'd left. It had been one of the less intimidating toys her friend had offered her, and she'd always been curious about being tied up or blindfolded. After what had happened with those men, that curiosity had vanished, but with Natsu… she thought she might be willing to try.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm going to blindfold you," she said as she leaned forward and began to tie it around his head. "Then I'm going to change into some different clothes. Once I'm ready, I'm going to come over here and distract you with the one way women have always been able to distract men- with sex."

"Lucy, you know we could do that without the blindfold, right?"

"This will be more fun." Lucy finished knotting the fabric and then checked to make sure he couldn't see around it. "Besides, this will help silence those pesky thoughts in your head."

"If you say so. I don't see how it wo_ooooould_." Natsu's breath left him in a rush as Lucy's hand ran over the front of his pants. It was obvious he was already more than willing to play. "_Luce_…"

"Just be patient," she whispered. "I'll only be gone for a minute. Just sit tight, and _don't_ remove that blindfold, got it?"

Natsu grit his teeth. "Fine, but hurry. Please. I don't like this."

"And I haven't even tied you up yet," Lucy teased as she moved towards the dresser again.

"... What? Is that part of the plan?" Natsu's nostrils flared as he tried to find her through her scent. "Lucy? What are you getting?"

"Calm down, I won't be tying you down." She grinned. "Yet."

The way Natsu's body moved in response to her words made her think that she would not find much resistance if she did decide to tie him up.

She shook her head as she dug into the very bottom of her clothes pile and pulled out an outfit she'd been saving for this very thing. With a deep breath, she began to switch over to the new outfit.

It was time, she decided. If it would help Natsu, she couldn't keep trying to talk herself out of it.

She was putting Plan B into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh this part. I wrote it, I rewrote some parts, edited it a couple times, revised a couple more spots… I don't think I will ever be able to write this in a way that it feels totally perfect to me, but if I keep playing with it, it will get worse rather than better, so I did one final read through and this is what I have. I hope it was worth the wait, guys, because they are FINALLY having sex. I hope you enjoy, but not too much, okay? ;)**

**As always, thanks for all the love and happy reading!**

* * *

**Real version of CHAPTER 62:**

* * *

"You know if it bothers you that much, you could always just take it off. Even if I did have you tied up, I don't think I could tie you with anything strong enough that you couldn't break it."

It had taken Natsu all of three seconds to sit up and begin to twitch as he waited for her to take the blindfold back off. As she finished, she got to watch as his hands kept fisting and then relaxing over and over and he looked more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him before.

"I would only do that if I had to. I've been trying to only use a human amount of strength as much as I can while I'm here. The more I restrain myself, the more likely I am to not accidentally use my full strength at a bad time."

"That makes sense." Lucy finished hooking her top and then moved back towards the bed. "So when you've been lifting me up and throwing me into the ocean, has that only been a human amount of strength, too?"

Even though she couldn't see his eyes, he still looked bashful. "Well no, but I've been careful to not use so much I'd hurt you. Do you not like when I do that?"

"Even if I said no, you'd still do it, so why ask?"

Natsu grinned. "It's just so much fun when you- _shit_, Luce." Natsu sucked in a breath as Lucy effortlessly pulled down his pants and ran her hand along his erection in one fluid movement. "When did you get over here? I didn't even hear you."

"Probably because you were distracted," she said. When his pants disappeared, she gently pushed him back against the pillows with her hands, barely rubbing her chest against his face. "Perhaps you should pay better attention next time."

"Perhaps." Natsu's hands moved to cup her breasts. He frowned when he encountered soft fabric instead of bare skin. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise," she said as she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

As their tongues danced, his hands roamed her body. He found more of that soft fabric as he explored her sides and back, and found a different, smoother fabric over her butt. He was confused when he found some sort of stringy concoction over her legs with thicker straps that stopped mid-thigh.

"Well whatever it is, I'm thoroughly confused. I've never seen you wear anything that feels like this before."

"That's a good thing, since this kind of thing should never be worn in public."

Lucy moved to kiss along his neck, and then ran her tongue around his earlobe before tugging on it with her teeth. "If you're good, I'll let you unwrap your present."

"You got me something?" Natsu asked. "When?"

Lucy sighed even as a small smile slid over her face. "I was talking about me, Natsu. I'm saying I wrapped myself up pretty for you and I want you to get me out of it."

"Oh. Is that a human thing?"

"I'm guessing so."

Natsu slowly nodded. "So when do I get to do that?"

"How about now? You look like you're about to jump out of your skin if I don't get that blindfold off you soon."

In a flash, the fabric was set ablaze and then disappeared, finally revealing Natsu's eyes. "Thank the gods."

"I was supposed to give that back, Natsu…"

The hybrid didn't seem to care that he'd ruined the blindfold as he looked her over. With wide eyes and a gaping mouth, he studied the little black and red top she'd put on, the barely there red panties that rode high on her hips, and the fishnet stockings that were held up by red garters. The fabric enhanced how pale and smooth her skin was and the top exposed plenty of her bust to his hungry gaze.

"What do you think?" Lucy whispered with a little grin.

"I think it's the best present I've ever gotten," he answered as he shot forward and pushed her onto her back. He didn't even try to stifle his growl as he plunged his hand into her top to grasp one of her breasts while his mouth found hers.

Lucy gasped as he tugged on her nipple and then exposed the other breast to give it the same treatment. When she began to get light headed from his kisses, he pulled away and then moved to take her nipple into his mouth. She couldn't stop the way her body jerked as he sucked and tugged on her nipples with his hands and mouth. Her legs rubbed together as he worked on her breasts, trying to lessen the ache between them.

"Natsu…"

"Don't worry, I know what you want. Gods, Luce, all I can smell right now is your desire." In a move she couldn't begin to understand, he lifted the arm he'd been holding himself up with, and without his torso moving even an inch, dug into her panties with his other hand and slid his fingers home.

"_Natsu…"_ Lucy gasped as he continued to rub, tug, and pull on her nipples and that special little spot between her legs. The pleasure was so intense, Lucy's back arched and she pressed herself up against him, which moved him higher in the air.

"Try not to knock me around too much," Natsu whispered. "It's hard to concentrate on the spell while I'm doing this." Lucy groaned as his efforts doubled, her body positively buzzing with need as his hands spread out to touch more of her skin.

Natsu pulled back suddenly with a muttered curse and began to study her clothes. "How do I get this stuff off?" he asked. Lucy had barely opened her mouth when he muttered, "Nevermind," and then ripped her top off of her. She squeaked in surprise, but it didn't stop him from doing the same to her panties. As he tossed them over his shoulder, he grinned. "You said you were a present and the wrapping is generally torn off gifts, right?" He tugged on the garters holding up her fishnet stockings. "I'm going to leave this on though. I like it."

Then he shoved her farther down the bed, nearly causing her head to fall off, and plunged his fingers into her dripping core. A second later, his mouth joined in, his tongue circling her clit in a way that had her body heading for climax at top speed.

It took too long, in Lucy's opinion, for her to find her voice and ask him to stop. Her body protested instantly, her hips seeking his touch as soon as he pulled away. "Wait," she gasped.

"Wait for what?" Natsu asked with a feral grin. "Do you need something, Lucy?"

She nodded as she fought for breath. "I want… to do something different… tonight."

Natsu's face lit up. "Ooo, I was hoping we could try something new soon. What is it?"

As soon as Lucy caught her breath she sat up, ignoring the way heat flashed through her body, particularly on her cheeks. "I want to do the real thing tonight. I want to be with you."

Natsu frowned for a second before understanding flashed across his face. His eyebrows rose and he blinked rapidly. "Are you sure? I thought you might be avoiding that for a reason, so I didn't want to push you."

"You're not pushing me. I want to do it."

He still didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You don't have to be with me if you don't want to." The gold in his eyes flared momentarily and his frown deepened as he looked rather annoyed. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, the gold had receded and he looked unsure again.

Lucy cocked her head at him, sensing something was off. "Why do you think I've held back from doing… everything with you?" she asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm a demon." Natsu shrugged. "It's a lot more personal and means a lot more to do the real thing, right? I just thought that was the problem."

"Oh Natsu." Temporarily distracted, Lucy moved forward and hugged him to her as tight as she could. "I have never and will never judge you for something you had no control over. I hardly even remember you're a demon most of the time. Don't ever think I'd hold anything back because you have demon blood." Now the dragon blood on the other hand…

His arms wrapped around her as well as he laid his head against her. "I've never asked before, but why did you want to wait?"

"I just… I didn't feel ready." To be honest, she still wasn't sure, but it felt right. He already had her heart, why not her body?

"But you feel ready now?"

Lucy nodded. "I do. I don't know if you want to-"

"Of course I do, Luce, are you kidding me?" Natsu pulled away with a big grin on his face. "I've been waiting forever for you to be okay with it."

She smiled. "Then maybe we should get started."

Natsu enthusiastically nodded and moved her so she was laying where he'd previously been. He'd researched human sex, so he felt confident he would do well, even if he was still a virgin.

For a breath, Natsu felt his heart stop. He was about to sleep with someone, for the first ever. Not only that, it was _Lucy_ he was going to sleep with. It felt monumental. Not only had he never had the urge before, but he'd never much cared if he ever would, and now it felt like the most important thing he'd ever do.

He moved one of his hands between her legs again as he leaned down to kiss her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, nibbling on her lip and tugging on it as he rubbed her clit in the way he knew she liked. Every move he made was chosen with care, his only goal to get her so fired up, he could give her the best orgasm she'd ever had in her entire life.

When he finally moved his hips close enough to touch her, she slid her hands into his hair and tugged a little, making him groan. He deepened the kiss again as he rubbed his erection against her, covering himself in her juices. Her breath caught in her throat as he rubbed against her most sensitive spot, causing her hands to tighten in his hair.

Natsu used one hand to lift one of her legs and open her more for him as he pulled away so he could see what he was doing. Lucy's breath was loud in the otherwise quiet room and her hooded eyes watched him as he slowly entered her. After just a couple inches, he pulled back and then slid farther in, his groan echoing around them as he threw his head back. "_Fuck_, Lucy, you feel incredible."

Lucy tried to nod, but her head wouldn't cooperate. Her back arched as he slid out once more. "Natsu, I-" A gasp shot out of her as he plunged all the way in with one swift motion. It had been a while, so there was some discomfort, but it also felt so perfect tears pricked at her eyes. "_Natsu…_"

Natsu's panting increased as he pulled out and slammed into her once more. "Luce," he whispered as he began to rock back and forth, his hips moving on their own. He couldn't seem to control himself. There was a buzzing sound in his ears and a heat he was unfamiliar with roared through his body. Sweat instantly began to bead on his skin and his magic surged. Sounds came out of his mouth, but he wasn't sure what they were or how he was making them. His free hand grabbed hold of Lucy's other leg and opened her even wider as he continued to pump his hips.

Lucy quickly released his hair and grabbed onto the headboard to hold herself steady as he slammed into her. She'd seen the way his eyes had changed, had felt the heat coming off of him increase so much it was making her sweat. She was certain she'd been right about the connection to his dragon, but for the moment all she could do was accept the pleasure he was giving her. She could figure out what it meant for them after.

Natsu felt his consciousness stretch, or that was the best word he could use to describe what he felt. That other presence, constantly around when Lucy was near, seemed to expand and then burst. Rather than feeling it as its own being, it almost felt like it had combined with Natsu. His hearing, his sight, his sense of smell- all of his senses seemed to grow more sensitive and they were all focused on Lucy. Her moans and gasps were music to his ears. Her soft skin was practically butter the way it moved against his hands. Her smell, already intoxicating, filled his nose so completely he couldn't even smell himself anymore. It was so much more intense than it had been before, so much _more_ than it had been before.

Added to that, his magic seemed to increase. The power flowing through is limbs was so intense, he worried that he was letting some of it off by accident. Lucy's hands grabbed at his hips as he moved even faster. Her nails dug into his skin, the pricks causing his magic to flair. As he continued to move within Lucy, he began to feel even more pleasure in the peripheral. It wasn't the same thing he usually felt when he was with Lucy. It was… warmer. Softer. Even though it felt like it could overpower him, he knew that he was really in control.

Natsu felt himself getting close, and judging by Lucy's movements and sounds she was as well. As much as he sought his own release, he knew it would be so much sweeter if he could get Lucy there as well. He managed to convince one of his hands to release Lucy's leg and moved between them instead where he carefully rubbed the nub hidden there. Lucy jerked, a shocked gasp leaving her as her body pushed against his hand. "Come on, Luce," he growled, his head falling back again as he fought against his body's wishes. "_Come for me, master."_

Lucy's body suddenly went taut and she arched off the bed, sharp little breaths coming out of her. Then a loud moan followed suit and her nails dug into his side even harder as she thrashed, her orgasm crashing through her.

Natsu growled as well as he followed suit. Lucy's muscles clenched around him, forcing his orgasm from him and coaxing wave after wave of intense pleasure. Natsu continued to move, not sure he could convince himself to stop. He wanted to hear her, see her, _feel_ her for as long as he could as she came apart under him. At times she pulled him close, and others she seemed to be pushing him away. Through it all, Natsu moved, his hips, his hands, his mouth on her skin. _Gods,_ he'd do it forever if she let him. He didn't think he could get enough. With no guilt at all, he used a little of his magic and used a trick he'd only recently begun to practice.

Lucy's muscles relaxed as the intense pleasure suddenly receded, allowing her to breathe. When she'd finally caught her breath, Natsu moved his fingers once more, and another climax instantly started. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed as her second orgasm barreled through her. It was much more intense than the first since her nerves were still sensitive, and with Natsu still moving inside her, Lucy was forced to endure the pleasure threatening to knock her out.

Natsu's response was immediate. He leaned down and bit her shoulder, his hips slamming into her at incredible speeds. Lucy arched against him, her pleasure increasing as a new heat spread through her from where he'd bit her. She screamed, gasped, moaned- every sound conceivable seemed to come out of her as she fought to endure the assault on her senses. When her nails scratched down his sides, Natsu merely growled louder and increased his pace.

After what felt like hours, Lucy began to whimper, too overwhelmed by what was happening. Natsu heard and his hips immediately stilled. One of his hands moved to rub the hair away from her face as he pulled his teeth out of her skin. He kissed along her neck, a low purr rumbling through his chest as he held her to him. He rubbed his face and nose against her cheek, his purr continuing to increase in volume. "Gods, Luce, you are so incredible," he whispered, his lips catching hers in a series of soft kisses. "You honor me."

Lucy couldn't seem to respond, even when Natsu pulled away to scatter kisses over her face. Her body felt well used and her brain was mush. She understood his words, but couldn't seem to come up with a response. Was she supposed to respond? Should she respond? What words could she use? What were words?

Natsu slid his arm under Lucy's head and laid on his side so he could pull her against him. He continued to scatter kisses across any skin he could reach, softly running his hands over the rest as she slowly relaxed in his arms.

"Are you okay, Luce?" he asked after a while. When Lucy didn't make any response, he slid his hand under her cheek and slowly turned her face his way to see that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself as he used his magic to fix the blankets and cover them as he got comfortable.

Before he closed his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her temple. The bite mark on her skin caught his attention and instead of feeling a little guilty like he had the first time, he felt a surge of fierce protectiveness race through him, as well as the desire to leave many more of those marks on her.

He frowned a little, but then he covered the mark with the blanket and pulled her closer. "I don't understand it, Luce, but you mean the world to me," he whispered. "More than anyone else ever has and probably ever will. I don't know why, or what that means for us, but I promise I will get to the bottom of it." His arms tightened around her. "I _promise_."

Seconds later, he closed his eyes and followed Lucy into sleep.

* * *

In a dark room, a man stands looking out the window, patiently waiting. He speaks as soon as another man enters and closes the door behind him.

"So? What did you find out?"

"They have slept together, very recently. I believe that their prior contact did not result in full copulation, but I did witness them completing the act while I was there."

"What about Natsu? Has he figured it out?"

"I caught him speaking to her while she slept. It seems he may suspect, but he is not fully aware yet that she is his mate."

"Hmm. Let's hope that changes soon. I believe he will be less of a problem if he's mourning the loss of contact with his mate." The man at the window moved to sit in the chair at his desk. "We'll have to find some way to help that along. I believe if he figures out they are mates, it will push Leo to speak with his king and have their contract broken. When that happens, he'll be returned to his home and we will have an easier time with our plan."

"Won't having him home make him more of a threat to our plan?"

"On the contrary," the sitting man chuckled. "I believe he will be too upset to interfere. The loss of a mate is detrimental to a dragon. Added to that, I have a plan to get him far, far out of the way. Sending him home is the first step.

"Once he has left, the angels will no doubt lighten their guard, and once things have settled a bit, we can take her."

"Sir, why would the angels lighten their guard? Surely not having the hybrid around will force them to bring in more angels, would it not?"

"I forget how new you are around here." The man sighs. "Between realms, it is rather difficult to pinpoint a location to travel to, for most. Among the angels, demons and dragons, only the Zodiac and the kings have the power to do so. Everyone else must follow the trail of magic. They're no doubt assuming that Zalanoon is the only one looking for Lucy, so once Natsu is gone, they need only send the other angels away and their magical footprint would be too small to discern from the others in the human realm, making them effectively invisible since it would take too long to check every point of magic to find them."

"I see. And you're sure that the hybrid will not be a problem?"

"Don't worry." Dark eyes flashed as the man at the desk leaned forward with a smile. "Where I'm sending him, he'll be too far away to ever realize we've brought her here."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, you guys. I'm not sure you're ready for this.**

**This chapter is LONG, guys. It definitely got away from me, but I really wanted to get where I was going at the end.**

**As always, thanks for all the love and happy reading!**

* * *

**Alternate version of CHAPTER 65:**

* * *

Lucy almost asked him at breakfast the next day.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Wha'sup?" he asked, his mouth full of bacon and hashbrowns.

She smiled at him. "Nevermind. Just finish your breakfast."

He shrugged and returned to his food.

She almost asked him again when they were out exploring the jungle.

Natsu had insisted that they swing on the vines like he'd seen in the Tarzan movie. Lucy had tried to explain that it wouldn't work the same as it had in the cartoon, but he didn't believe her until he fell out of the trees several times. Once he figured out the vines weren't placed right, and that they were too flimsy, he used his magic to produce them instead. He even convinced Lucy to join him for a little bit.

It was while they were taking a break in the limbs of a large tree, watching a couple monkeys from inside their magic bubble, that she tried to ask again.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look away from the monkeys, who had pulled some fruit from the tree and were now munching in between gestures and screeches at each other.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

He looked her way. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Later in the afternoon, she tried for a third time.

"Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu was sitting at the table, going through a magazine he'd gotten from a stand in the resort. He didn't look up or say anything when she called for him, so she said his name again. "Do you need something?" he asked, his eyes still on the magazine.

Lucy lost her courage again and looked down at the book in her lap once more. "No, it's nothing."

"There's been a lot of that today, Luce. You okay?"

Lucy wasn't sure how to put it into words. After she'd woken up to find Natsu gone from the cabin, she'd searched for a while before finding him out on the dock with Erza of all people. When they'd joined her on the deck, the demon had assured her that she was just checking in and Natsu wasn't in any trouble. Natsu had been rather quiet until Erza left, at which point he'd suggested they go find something to eat and then head to bed. She had been very interested in the second part, so she'd agreed, but after scrounging up a quick snack, all Natsu had done once they'd returned to their room was wrap her up in his arms and fall asleep. She hadn't pushed for anything more, choosing instead to revel in the feeling of his arms around her as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She had assumed that Natsu probably thought she needed a break after they'd finally had sex, but she couldn't see that as the cause for his actions over the day. He'd been more hands off with her than he had since they'd started fooling around.

He hadn't held her hand like he normally would. He hadn't looked at her with those steamy, swirling golden eyes like he normally would. He'd barely managed to have more than a five minute conversation when he could usually go on for hours. He hadn't tried to remove her clothes even once throughout the entire day. He'd even gone so far as to tell her to cover up before they'd left to go out into the jungle!

Not only that, but he'd been less enthusiastic about everything. His current state was lackluster compared to usual. He wasn't smiling as much, or getting as excited about things, or being as hands on as usual. Not to say he was being rude or unreasonable- on the contrary, he was even more considerate than usual, but kept a distance between them and was almost _too_ polite when he spoke to her.

It was driving her mad.

"I was just curious if something was wrong."

He turned his head her way but didn't lift his eyes. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You've just been acting strange today. Are you sure you didn't get in trouble with Erza? You weren't like this before she visited."

"I'm not in trouble, Luce, don't worry. She would have punished me as soon as she showed up if I was."

"Then why are you acting so strange?" she asked.

"I didn't know that I was." He finally raised his eyes her way, and she was worried when she saw only black looking her way. "What would you like me to do differently?" he asked innocently.

Lucy didn't like his tone, didn't like his expression, didn't like his attitude, didn't like any part of the situation, and yet, she had no idea how to fix it. "Just act however you want," she said rising to her feet. "I don't want to control how you act, Natsu. That's not something people do in a healthy relationship."

With that she walked out, missing the flash of gold and the intense stare that followed her out of the room.

* * *

Natsu was in trouble. It had been no more than forty eight hours since he'd realized Lucy was his mate, and despite his best intentions, he wasn't holding it together very well.

He'd thought keeping his hands to himself would keep his dragon under control, that it hadn't helped. He'd tried keeping his distance, but that only angered it more. He'd tried holding his breath and putting ointments up his nose to try and keep from inhaling her scent, but his increased senses had proven that would be impossible. His magic, his senses, his _everything_ was so tuned in to Lucy, he couldn't get a break from the need to mark her as his- the need to intertwine their souls and irrevocably tie the two of them together.

It was driving him mad.

At the moment, it was even worse sitting in silence next to her on the plane. She'd sat in her own seat first and decided to put her bag in the middle, forcing him to sit in the aisle seat away from her. He knew she was doing it on purpose, because she was still mad at him, but he couldn't help the hurt that raced through him at her actions. That _she _was choosing to keep space between them was much worse than the self imposed distance he'd been trying to maintain.

He considered trying to use the sleep spell he'd used the night Erza visited again, but knew it would only buy him a couple hours again. That wasn't nearly enough, and he had no idea how to deal with the problem. He didn't want to leave Lucy, but he was beginning to think that perhaps he _didn't _have the self control to keep from bonding to Lucy.

He might really have to leave…

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Lucy whispered.

Natsu immediately perked up. His master was talking to him, and that was more important than anything else in that moment. It was loud on the plane, so no one else would have heard her, but she knew he would be able to.

"Do you regret what we did? Because I'm human?

"Because honestly… I can't imagine anything being more perfect than what we did together. I know that we've been… doing things for a little while now, but none of that compares to actually _being_ with you.

"It was… so much more than I can put into words. But I hate that it's created this distance between us. If I had known this would happen, I never would have suggested we sleep together. Well, you know, in _that_ way."

Lucy knew Natsu had incredible hearing. How good, she couldn't say, but she was pretty sure he could hear her. Even if he couldn't, getting it off her chest felt good, so she continued to talk, even through the tears that collected and fell down her cheeks.

"I've come to depend on you- on having you around. Whether you're getting in the way or talking to me while I work or even cooking us food, I like having you around. The way we've been… I don't like it. It's like I'm living with my father again. Acting polite around each other, but never having a real conversation or even making meaningful eye contact.

"I don't want to end up hating you like I ended up hating him…"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He hated the pain he could hear and feel coming off her. He hated the distance between them. He hated the tears he could see and smell. He reached over and grabbed Lucy's hand to tug her to her feet. With his magic, he created a bubble around them and pulled her behind him into the aisle and towards the back of the plane. Using his magic, he scanned the plane for an quiet space, but only found the bathroom empty.

He didn't care. He continued to pull her behind him towards his destination.

What good was magic if he couldn't use it to have his way with his mate wherever he wanted?

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered as he opened the door to the little bathroom.

He didn't answer.

Instead, his mouth came down on hers, hot and heavy, as he backed her into the room and then locked it behind them. He held her head in his hands as he kissed her, her own coming up grab onto his sides under his shirt. Using his magic, he rid them both of their clothes and tossed them into the corner on the floor. Once they were naked, he pulled away slightly so he could use his hands to lift her off the ground.

Lucy was having trouble processing Natsu's actions, they were so fast. It seemed like it took no more than a couple seconds between them entering the room and being naked, with his erection rubbing against her moist entrance. He gripped her backside with his hands, his arms hooked under her knees to help support her against the wall. When his mouth came back down on hers, she felt something wind around one of her thighs. When his hand came up to grab onto her neck once more, she used her own to inspect the hold on her leg.

She pulled away when she couldn't figure out what it was, only to find Natsu almost entirely covered his scales and his tail wrapped tight around her leg. His eyes were molten gold and his breath was coming in harsh pants. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, somehow not put off by the idea that he was using his tail while having sex with her. He didn't smile or nod to acknowledgr her answer. Instead, he dove back in with his mouth and tipped her head back once more as he assaulted her senses. His tail tightened and loosened over and over, and the hand on her neck began to slide over whatever skin it could reach.

When his hips finally pulled back, she wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't his sudden thrust to enter her. It was so unexpected, Lucy flung her head back, but she somehow managed to miss the wall. She gasped, but it quickly turned into a loud cry as he began to move.

He was so much more aggressive this time, his hips slamming into her over and over again with an urgency that surprised her. His grip on her legs was firm, so she was unable to move herself, but she didn't mind. Her hands kept sliding against his skin, digging in here and there with her nails, before they'd move on. Her senses were overloaded and she absolutely loved it.

Natsu suddenly slammed his entire body into her, forcing her up against the wall even higher. "Say my name, Lucy," he growled.

"Nat-su," she gasped between breaths.

He pulled back and slammed into her again, her cry answered by a low rumble in his chest. "_Again._"

"Natsu," she whispered. When he did it again, he went so deep, she was almost certain she saw stars.

"Keep saying it, Luce. Over and over."

She did. Over and over as his hips slapped against her, the pleasure so intense, she wasn't sure she was making any noise after a while. When her orgasm finally came, she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat. Natsu began to move even faster then, so that his hips were nothing but a blur as he entered her time and time again.

When the waves finally began to settle, Natsu's hands, on both her butt and breast heated up. "Again, Luce."

Another orgasm barreled through her, so unexpected her legs straightened and shoved her up the wall even higher. Natsu pulled her back before he could leave her depths and then slammed them both against the wall again as he began to move once more.

He did it over and over, making her come around him as he savored the feeling of her muscles milking him. Over and over, he watched her come undone and cry out his name. Over and over, he watched as she tried to catch her breath, her face red from the effort, her mouth so damn tantalizing as it made the most delectable sounds.

When she finally cried uncle, nearly begged him not to do it again, Natsu finally allowed himself to come. He moved against her, enjoying every wiggle and gasp as he filled her up with his essence.

"_Mine,_" he whispered so quietly he wasn't sure she could hear him, especially with how loud she was being.

"_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine._" He continued the chant until he was finally spent, his muscles shaking slightly from the effort of holding Lucy up as well as using so much of his magic.

"Mine forever, Luce…"

* * *

Lucy barely opened her eyes as Natsu rubbed her hand to wake her up. When she eventually managed to wake up enough to look around, she realized that the plane had not only landed, but everyone else had already gotten off.

"I didn't realize we were home," she said groggily.

Natsu grinned. "You were sleeping so nice, I almost didn't wake you up. Unfortunately, I don't think the people working here would be okay with me just carrying your passed out body around."

Lucy smiled a little and then smacked him before stretching out her arms and legs. "Let's get out of here, then. I have a hankering for something made at home. The food at the resort was good, don't get me wrong, but there's just something about a home cooked meal."

"I'm guessing I'm going to be the one cooking the meal, huh?"

Lucy grinned and when she stood, she leaned a little too far forward as she slid her leg over the top of his. Natsu growled a little and ran his thumbs over her nipples through her shirt before she finished standing in the aisle next to him. "You ready, slowpoke?"

"I'll show you a slow poke," Natsu muttered to himself as he stood and followed her off the plane. His dragon was all for his current goal of feeding and then seducing his master, so for the moment, the pull was dampened as they made their way out of the airport and away from the crowds.

"You're lucky it's dark," Lucy said as they found a dark area to take off from.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, master. I chose our return flight on purpose. I refuse to take any sort of transportation if I can avoid it."

"That reminds me," she said as he used his magic to poof away their luggage to another dimension. "You seemed better this time than usual. What did you do?"

"I tried a spell Wendy told me about. It's not as effective as when she uses it, and it's got limited uses before I get used to it, but it did enough." Once she had her arms around his neck, he wrapped her legs around his waist, being more handsy with her than he needed to be. After a while, Lucy giggled. "Are you planning on taking me home, or are we going to stay here all night?"

Natsu looked around and weighed the pros and cons of both. "Well, if we stay here, I could have you again sooner…"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "We are basically in an alley. I don't care if the dumpsters don't stink around here, I have standards, and they are higher than this."

"But a plane bathroom is okay?" he asked with a grin before taking off.

It took Lucy a moment to gather herself, but she managed to find her voice again. "Well how else would I join the mile high club?"

Natsu frowned at her. "What does that mean? Mile high club."

Once Lucy had explained, Natsu forced out a laugh. "You humans are weird."

If only she knew how close he was to getting her there without the plane…

* * *

"That was perfect," Lucy groaned as she finished her food. Forget resort food, Natsu made the most amazing food on the planet. She didn't care if he'd figured out some way to cheat with magic, or that he wasn't a human, she didn't want to eat anyone else's cooking for the rest of her life.

"Luce… It's just spaghetti."

"But it was _so good_."

Natsu smiled softly at her. "Whatever you say, love."

Lucy froze, her water halfway to her mouth as he stood and began to clear off the table. He didn't seem to notice her action as he went to the sink to clean up the dishes, a clearly shocked Lucy left to stare at his back alone at the table.

She couldn't believe he'd said the word. It wasn't a confession, of course, but even using it as a pet name had some implications behind it, right? Should she ask what he'd meant by it? Did it mean he'd figured everything out?

Had he, perhaps, actually fallen in love with her?

Was the idea of them staying friends utterly ruined if he did?

She came to when Natsu waved his hand in her face. "You okay? You've been quiet a while."

Lucy glanced over and saw that the kitchen had been completely cleaned up and it was getting late. "Yeah…" She avoided looking at him as she finished her water and moved to put the glass in the sink. "Sorry, must be tired."

"I hope not too tired," he said as he appeared behind her, his hands warm and gentle as he ran them up and down her sides. "I was hoping we might… christian your bed, I believe is the phrase. We've been together in Peru and over Mexico, but I think it will mean more here." He kissed her temple, her answering hum music to his ears. "If you want to, that is."

Lucy swallowed as she nodded.

One more night. She could wait one more night.

After tonight, she would finally talk to him about everything. Whether he had figured everything out or not, she needed to know where he stood, emotionally. It was eating her alive to not know, but for now, she would wait.

Just one more night.

Natsu's thoughts were very close to those himself.

The next day he was going to talk to Lucy and tell her everything. About dragon mates, about her being his, about the struggle he was in and ask for her help to make sure he didn't convince her to bond with him. For now, he was sure he could keep himself in check, but he was going to need help if he wanted to stay with her. That could wait, though. Tonight he was going to show her just how precious she was to him in the best way he could.

The truth could wait one more night.

He turned her in his arms and then picked her up. Lucy wrapped her arms around him as he carried her through the apartment. When she leaned down to kiss him, he chuckled and pulled away. "If you're not careful, love, I'm going to run into something."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her throat contracting sharply as he used the endearment once more.

Natsu's brow furrowed as he studied her. She smiled at him, determined not to let her emotions ruin what was happening. When they finally made it to her room, she leaned down once more and held his head still so she could kiss him. "The path is clear, I think you can make it," she whispered as she continued to kiss him. Natsu stopped once he made it to her bed, and lowered her slightly as he let her explore his mouth. Lucy was surprised he hadn't taken over yet, so she reveled in the experience.

As Lucy slowly kissed him and her hands explored his hair, face and neck, he fought with his dragon. _He_ was in charge here, _he_ was the one about to make love to Lucy, _he_ was the one who was going to set the pace tonight. He didn't care how insistent his damned internal beast was, he would not rush tonight. He wanted it to be special, even more special than the first time, and there was _nothing_ that damned mated bastard was going to do to stop it.

Lucy eventually pulled away and quirked a brow at him. "Are you going to put me down?"

"That depends," he said, his hands rubbing her butt where they held her up. She squirmed a little as he squeezed. "Are you ready to be put down?"

She nodded, so Natsu carefully lowered her to her feet, careful to savor every part of her body rubbing against his own. "You know," she whispered. "I think we're wearing too many clothes."

"Your wish is my command, master," he purred before he grabbed onto her shirt. Lucy braced herself, but instead of ripping the shirt off her, as he had every time before, she was surprised when he slowly lifted the material up and over her head. Her hands came back down and settled on his shoulders as he kneeled before her and began to pull down her shorts. He pulled them slowly down her legs, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed as he went.

Tears threatened to fill Lucy's eyes again as he treated her with such care, as though she was the most precious thing in the world. When he was done, he tossed both her shorts and shirt across the room onto her vanity chair. He kissed his way back up to her legs, taking a quick detour to run his nose across her panties, before continuing up to her belly button and then her breasts, where he quickly but carefully removed her bra. With careful hands, he lifted her newly freed breasts and scattered kisses over them, until he made it to her nipples.

Lucy's head fell back with a groan as he licked and teased the puckered peaks, before tugging on them with his mouth and fingers. As her knees began to tremble, he carefully helped her sit and then lay back on the bed, maintaining contact with her breasts the whole time. Lucy sighed as he slid her up the bed with a knee between her legs, before continuing his ministrations.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I said _we _ were wearing too many clothes."

Natsu slowly released her nipple from his mouth before he looked up at her and grinned. "Would you like to take care of that, my master?" Lucy nodded, so Natsu took her hands and helped her to a seated position. "Where would you like me?" he asked.

She reached out and pushed him back a few inches. "Here is good," she said before she pulled his shirt off. It came off easily when he leaned down to help her reach, and she tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed. "Now the pants," she said as she began to unbutton his jeans.

A breath hissed out from between his teeth when she purposely rubbed her hand along his length as she pulled the cloth down. She fully expected him to take over, maybe throw her across the bed before pressing her down and having his way with her, but he kept a tight leash on himself as she removed his clothes. Once she'd tossed the garment and his feet were back on the floor, she reached up and took his erection in both hands. A shudder worked its way through his body and his head fell back against his shoulders as he groaned.

Surprised at his unusual restraint, Lucy reveled in the opportunity to play with him. He was so big, her hands couldn't cover him from base to tip, so she ran them up and down as she twisted, causing Natsu to spasm as his breathing increased. Even still, he managed to keep his hands to himself instead of taking over.

When she leaned forward and drew him into her mouth, Natsu's groaned filled the room. The sound was heavenly to Lucy, and she groaned as well. She could feel her panties growing moist and she rubbed her legs together to lessen the ache building there. A moment later, she heard his sharp intake of breath and wondered if he was smelling how turned on she was.

"You're killing me, Luce," he gasped as she began to play with his balls.

"I think you can handle it," she teased, not at all sure he could. After a while, she took mercy on him and pulled away, surprised to find that at some point, his hands had found her breasts once more. "Where would you like me?" she asked as she looked up at him. She was surprised to find that his eyes were still mostly black, a very thin line of gold surrounding the outer edge of his iris. Perhaps that was why he seemed so restrained. Was he purposely trying to keep his dragon in check? Why would he do that?

He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue instantly invading her mouth as he guided her back down and laid down between her legs. For a while, that was all they did. Her hands moved across his back and they kissed as he occasionally pressed his erection against her. When he pulled away, she was surprised when he pulled her with him. He laid on his back and pulled her thigh across his lap, her panties having disappeared at some point. "I think you should take the lead this time," he said, his voice rough.

Lucy's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, his hands tense but gentle as they rubbed up and down her thighs. Lucy blushed as she looked down at him. She'd never been on top before, so she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Don't be nervous," he said. "I'll love whatever you do to me, I'm sure." He carefully grabbed her head with his hands and pulled her down so he could gently kiss her. "You're so wonderful, all you have to do is smile my way and I'm putty in your hands," he whispered against her lips. "Just do whatever feels natural."

Lucy nodded as she sat up again. Natsu smiled softly at her, appearing as comfortable and relaxed as ever. Swallowing, Lucy raised herself up on her knees and then used her hand to get Natsu into a better position. It took some maneuvering, but eventually she found a good angle and carefully guided him inside of her. Natsu groaned softly as his hands clenched a little, but he didn't do anything to rush her as she carefully pulled away and then slid him in deeper. The movement had her sighing as she continued to move up and down against him, each time taking him a little deeper.

When she finally sat all the way down on him, Natsu's head dug into the pillow under him. His teeth had elongated again, but she wasn't worried. Even if he did bite her, she knew it wouldn't hurt for long, if at all. She planted her hands on his chest and then began to move more deliberately. She tested different angles, noting which ones felt the best and which ones Natsu seemed to like more.

_Careful. Relax. Gentle._

_Careful. Relax. Gentle._

Natsu continued his mantra in his head as Lucy rode him. She experimented with different movements and angles, and all the while the need to pin her and put his marks all over her continued to plague him. He was determined to let Lucy have her time, to take the lead and play with his body however she wanted. He was determined to be gentle and considerate, but all the while he fought what felt like a losing battle as his dragon continued to try and take control.

"Natsu?"

It took three full breaths before Natsu could open his eyes and focus on Lucy's face. "What is it, master?"

"I'm not used to this and my legs are getting a bit sore." She looked adorably awkward as she bit her lip. "Is it alright if you take over?"

Natsu's entire being jumped at the opportunity, but he managed to keep himself in check as he nodded. "Of course. If you're sure."

Lucy nodded and allowed Natsu to roll her over. She'd lied, of course. Her legs were just fine, but the longer she had played, the more Natsu had looked like he was in pain or struggling with something. She was hoping that letting him be in charge again would help, and by the expression in his eyes she was fairly certain she'd been right.

Natsu kept them attached as he rolled her over, the movements causing both of them to gasp and sigh. Once he had her settled, he ran his fingers through her bangs. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," she said, a gasp following swiftly after as he pressed his hips against her. "Gods, yes, that's perfect."

Natsu moved deliberately, his hips swaying and meeting hers over and over again as he watched her writhe under him. Slowly, her breathing became more ragged and her muscles spasmed around him. Her nails dug into his skin in more than one spot, the little bites helping to keep him focused on her pleasure and avoid the instinct to take her more forcefully.

"_Natsu_…" she gasped, her legs tightening around his hips. He groaned as well as he lowered his mouth towards hers and kissed her. She grasped his head in her hands and increased the pressure, even as he tried to pull away.

Eventually she whispered against his mouth. "Harder, Natsu."

Surprised, Natsu lifted his head. "What?"

"Harder," she repeated. "I can tell you want to, and I want you to, too."

"Lucy-"

"_Please_," she whined as she wiggled beneath him. "What you're doing feels amazing, but you're just teasing me at this point. I want to cum, Natsu. _Please_, let me cum."

Leaning down so that their lips could fuse once more, Natsu loosened the leash he had on his body a little bit and slammed into Lucy once before slowly pulling back and doing it again. Her cries echoed around the room, encouraging him, so he lifted one of her legs and allowed his hips to swing more freely against her.

The effect was instant. Lucy's cries increased in volume and she began to squirm in earnest as she swiftly approached her climax. She began to chant his name, making his control slip even as he reveled in the way his name fell from her lips.

"Natsu… Nat-su… Nat_suuuuuu_. _Fuck, Natsu…_" When she finally came apart, Natsu's orgasm rolled through him as well. He continued to move, his actions jerky but consistent, until his legs refused to cooperate. He lowered himself into her embrace, his heart so full he was almost certain he could fly then and there without his wings.

His eyes snapped open and he did a quick check of his body. Somehow, he had managed to keep himself in check enough that he had not only kept from bonding with her, but he'd kept his transformation under control as well. He didn't see even one red scale on any of his exposed skin.

Lucy's chest rose and fell against his as she caught her breath, a smile splitting her face as she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he moved her hair out of her face.

"Nothing," she said. She opened her eyes and reached up to run her hands through his hair.

"Seriously, why are you laughing?" he asked.

Lucy smiled even bigger. "I just realized I don't see a difference between your usual hair and your sex hair, you know that?"

Natsu followed Lucy's careful fingers with a couple swipes with one of his hands, making his hair even messier. "Well lucky me I guess," he said and then yawned. He was still pretty tired after their stint on the plane, not to mention the battles with his dragon, so he rolled over and pulled Lucy close. "Mmmm, nap time," he whispered before kissing her.

Lucy made sure to give him a few kisses before he pulled away and she settled against him. "Sounds like a plan."

In no time at all, Lucy was sound asleep, nestled in his arms and looking too damn adorable for her own good.

Natsu fought with his eyelids for a while, just savoring the sight and feel of Lucy in his arms, before he couldn't fight the pull anymore more.

"I love you, Luce," he whispered, before exhaustion finally claimed him as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Natsu…"

* * *

Lucy woke up alone with the sun shining through the cracks in her blinds. She glanced around and saw that Natsu had gotten up at some point, but that was nothing new. He didn't sleep nearly as much as she did, so it wasn't the first time he'd woken up first.

It wasn't until she was halfway across the room that she realized she was naked. With a little grin, she went over to her desk and grabbed the tank top and shorts that Natsu had thrown there the night before. Despite the cool temp and the thin clothes, her body warmed at the images that ran through her head. After breakfast, perhaps she would have to drag him back into her room for another round.

She stopped outside his room and knocked on the door. When he didn't respond, she made her way to the kitchen instead, expecting to find him working on breakfast. As she entered the room, she realized there were no food smells, as well as no signs of Natsu. With a frown, she moved to check the whiteboard for messages. When she found nothing there, and no note on the table, she went back to his room.

This time when she got no response, she opened the door and found herself rooted to the spot, the blood draining from her face as she looked around.

There wasn't a single sign that Natsu had ever been there. The bed was made and clean, and the closet was half open with boxes, both full and partially opened, scattered around the room. The desk was clean, if a little dusty, completely devoid of the notebooks and loose paper Natsu had kept his notes on while researching her world.

She went back into her room and couldn't find any of the clothes he'd given her, or the necklace with the dragon he'd gotten her in Peru. The living room had been cleaned up too. The drawer with her papers and summoning tags was gone, as well as the red blanket Natsu had been so fond of and the dragon painting they'd hung over her desk. In the kitchen, she found her food wasn't as well stocked. Her cupboards were no longer filled with every available spice and she had an empty refrigerator shelf where a dozen or so hot sauces should be. Plue's feather toy that Natsu had gotten and hung from the window was gone, as well as the plush, ceiling mounted cat bed.

Lucy checked over the apartment twice more, fighting tears the whole time, before she finally had to admit it.

Natsu was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this over the course of about a 48 hour window. That's not a lot of time, but where I'm at mentally has changed so much since I started that it made finishing up a bit difficult. There's so much going on right now that I'm stressing over, and while it isn't healthy, I have been pretending I'm okay, for now. In time I'll process and work through it, but for now I'm just angry and sad. Unfortunately, sharing the reasons behind that will totally ruin the mood for this newest entry for the Surprise Guest world, so instead I am going to assure you that I am okay, I just wanted a short video on FB today that riled up my inner Mama Bear. **

**Please, enjoy this latest addition, and don't forget to keep yourselves safe.**

**As always, thanks for all the love and happy reading!**

* * *

It started in the morning. While Natsu cooked up eggs and hash browns, Lucy puttered around the kitchen cleaning up dishes and wiping down the counters. Every time she passed him she touched him. A brush of her hip on his, a quick peck on his bare shoulder (she liked when he cooked shirtless), her breath on his neck as she spoke over his shoulder, her hand sliding across his butt...

She was next to him, her fingers in his hair gently scratching his scalp as they discussed their plans for the afternoon. "Do you wanna go to the store today with me?" His breath hissed out of his mouth as she gently squeezed her fingers and tugged on his hair just slightly.

"Sure. I need a few things anyway." She gasped when she suddenly found herself trapped between the counter and Natsu's naked chest. His mouth found hers an instant later and a quiet moan escaped her as he bent her over his arm. His lips were gentle, even though the pressure was not. His moved towards her neck as he pressed his lower body against hers, his erection hot and needy and only a few thin layers away from her skin.

"Do you wanna-"

"Natsu, I have work," she chuckled. She gently bit his shoulder before pushing him away and leaving the room. "Try not to burn the eggs!"

With a curse, Natsu dashed to the stove to salvage the food.

* * *

At the store, he decided she was doing it on purpose.

Natsu wasn't sure why, but he was positive she was trying get him riled up on purpose. She was wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever seen and reaching for the highest shelves in the store. Ignoring the skin that poked out under her shirt every time she did it, he could almost see her butt peaking out the bottom of her skirt. He'd already used his magic to avert the eyes of at least a dozen men and they were barely halfway done.

"What about this one," Lucy murmured as she traded for yet another bottle. On. The. Top. Shelf.

When a man entered the end of the aisle, Natsu's magic almost violently shoved him to the next one. With a deep breath, and just a small amount of smoke, Natsu worked to calm himself as he moved to stand behind her. He was barely a hairsbreadth from touching her, but she didn't seem to mind as she read the label. When she moved to put it back, Natsu pressed himself against her, his blood boiling even hotter as her body moved against his, her butt stopping just in front of the growing erection in his pants. She stayed like that for a moment as she contemplated the bottles once more, then dropped back down and moved on.

Natsu counted to ten. Then he did it again. Then again. When he hadn't cooled down by the end of the fourth count, he used his magic to hide himself before exploding in a stream of curses and heat. "What is she _doing?!_ What am _I_ doing?! Damn it, why can't I calm down. Why am I getting so worked up over this?" He grabbed the cart and easily bent the entire front end, effectively ripping it off. "Damn it, I want so bad to just drag her across the store and throw her down on one of display sofas and have her in whatever position she lands! Hell, the floor would do! I could hold her against these shelves!" He slammed his hands against the offending metal, knocking packages over and snapping two of them in half.

"I am a civilized demon, damn it, I can control myself. _I will control myself_," he growled loudly. He yelled once more, as loud as he could before he straightened and began to fix the shelves and cart.

"I just have to wait until we get home," he reasoned out loud as his magic worked to fix the mess he'd made. "We'll finish shopping soon. Then I can show her just how much I... _enjoy_ this little game she's playing."

When Lucy finally came back to look for him, Natsu had outwardly regain his composure and was studying some boxes on the shelf. "Luce, I think I wanna try making this, but from scratch."

Lucy's expression was completely unreadable as she waited for him to turn her way. When he finally met her gaze, he could see that she was trying to hide that anything was amiss. Despite the excellent mask, though, he could see that she had expected something from him that she wasn't getting.

At least, not that she knew anyway.

"What?"

She smiled. "Nothing." Lucy slid her arm through his, pressing her cleavage snug against him. "Do you mind if I run a few extra errands by myself when we're done here?"

Natsu gave her his best smile. "I can bring the groceries home on my own."

"You're the best!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

_You're damn right you will_, he thought as he followed dutifully behind her.

* * *

Lucy wiped her palms on her skirt once more as she walked towards her front door. She had no reason to be nervous, but ever since they'd parted ways at the grocery store, Lucy had had a ball of anxiety in her gut. It wasn't the bad kind, though, this one was of anticipation.

It hadn't been her plan at first to tease him so much, but that morning she'd felt so powerful getting such strong reactions from him with so little effort. The little exhales, the stares, the quiet groans, the way his hands had moved as though to reach for her but stopping as she got out of reach. Seeing her effect on him had given her a power trip like nothing else, and she couldn't help but feel wanted and powerful and sexy. At the store it had been the same, until they'd gotten close to being done. He'd watched her like a starved wolf until she'd spent too much time checking out a selection sauces. He'd stopped following for a short time, and after, he'd been practically cold. He hadn't done anything too strange, except she'd been unable to bait him after.

Had he figured out what she was doing? Was he planning to retaliate? If he hadn't, how long did she want to drag this out? She was anticipating some particularly great sex when she was finally done teasing him. He hadn't been the only one affected by her show that day. Her panties had been moist the entire afternoon. She was so wet, she had wondered more than once if Natsu could smell her across town. She let out another long breath as she collected herself and then unlocked her front door.

"Natsu I'm-"

Her bags were suddenly ripped from her hands, her clothes disappeared from her body as she was yanked harshly against Natsu. She didn't know if the door was shut, if she was still in the entryway, if he'd taken off her clothes with magic or ripped them, or anything else. Her senses were suddenly filled to the brim with Natsu, leaving room for no other thoughts.

"Natsu-"

"_No talking,_" he growled. Lucy was able to see his face just long enough to figure out that his inner beast was just as involved as he was before she was tossed on her bed and he was pressing her into the mattress. His skin was so hot, it was a hairsbreadth from burning her. As he consumed her with his body, mouth and hands, all Lucy could do was try to catch her breath.

"Na-" His hand roughly covered her mouth as he nipped at her neck, causing her to squeal. The next breath he entered her, his movements leaving her no room to protest. He slammed into her again and again, pushing her deeper into her mattress. His hand on her mouth muffled her screams as she dug her nails into his sides and her heels dug into the back of his thighs.

She'd been even more ready than she thought, because it was only a matter of moments before she felt herself getting ready to orgasm. Natsu's hand slipped into her hair, his big palm wrapped around her skull as his fingers tightened and tugged on her hair. Her cries filled the room with increasing urgency and volume as his hips continued to move. Overwhelmed, Lucy found that plateau quickly, but instead of going over, her body seemed to fight to stay there. Being stuck there, just on the cusp of her orgasm, had Lucy writhing against Natsu, the force of her struggles actually moving his body away from her some before he pressed her down again.

It quickly became too much, her body yearning and yet fighting to hold back. Her cries became frantic and her body grew too sensitive, until Natsu suddenly cried out, his movements slowing slightly as his own climax claimed him. He continued to breathe harshly against her neck as his hips rocked slowly against her, her own growing even more frantic.

It had only been a few minutes; not nearly long enough. She needed more, more, _more._

"Natsuuuuuuu," she cried. "_Please_."

"What's the matter, Luce?" he whispered against her skin. He carefully licked his way from her shoulder up to her ear. "Am I... teasing you?"

Clarity came slowly through the fog in her mind. "You knew... didn't you?" She whined as he twisted his hips in just the right way.

"Of course, Lucy. I'm not an idiot." He thrust hard against her, the movement making her cry out once more.

"Please Natsu-"

"I believe I said no talking," he said as he tightened his grip on her hair ever so slightly.

He began to move faster, causing waves of pleasure to encompass her entire being even as he continued to avoid giving her what she wanted. She was almost certain her nails were drawing blood but her grip wouldn't lessen as he stoked the fire in her belly higher and higher.

No one should have to endure this. The pleasure was so intense, too intense, that it was difficult to remain coherent. She'd never struggled so hard to get off before. It either worked for her or it didn't, and Natsu had never disappointed her. Sex with him was always amazing, and this was the most fantastic sex she'd ever had, if only she could just... get...

"You're doing it on purpose!" The words exploded from her mouth just before he could silence her with his own. His lips against her ate up the noises she made, as well as coaxed her still higher, but she was clear headed enough to feel the vibrations in his chest from his laughter.

His evil, magic using, sadistic demon laughter.

She wanted to fight further, but his finger hit that special little nub and with a sensation that had to be from magic, robbed her of thought and emotion and everything else that wasn't her need to get off. There was no part of her body that wasn't filled to the brim with desire. She was swamped with the most basic, carnal need to find the end to the madness, where she could fall off the edge and ride the waves of pleasure that would send her high into the clouds until there was nothing left for her body to give.

Natsu pulled them both upright, tugging her close to him as he began to move faster, the new angle allowing him to hit just the right spot as she finally, mercifully exploded. He held her easily as she thrashed and screamed her release. It was so intense, she could only focus on the feelings coursing through her body. She could no longer hear Natsu's heavy breathing, could no longer see the lights cast in the shadow from her window, could no longer even feel the heat coming off Natsu's body or the touch of his skin on hers. There was only the pleasure coursing through her, and the resistance of whatever kept her from falling to the floor. Or floating to the clouds, she wasn't sure which.

When she had had too much, and could finally convince her limbs to move, she sloppily pushed away from Natsu, who was continuing to play with her too sensitive body. She mumbled words, not sure anything coherent came out, but he seemed to understand as he guided her body onto the mattress and then pulled away to give her space.

Lucy finally surfaced some time later to Natsu carefully cleaning her with a wet rag. She wanted to protest, but the cool cloth against her skin felt nice, so instead she just reveled in the attention. When he was done, he set the rag aside before laying behind her and pulling her into his arms.

Too tired to resist, and too comfortable to do it anyway, Lucy tried to wet her tongue so she could speak. It took several attempts, but eventually she was able to make words. "Why?"

"Because you teased me," he whispered into her ear. He lazily licked the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue as she sighed. "And if you do it again, I will retaliate in the exact same way."

"Was just... sexy."

"I was sexy?" he asked after a pause

"No," she murmured. Sentences were hard, so she tried to focus on the core words. "Confidence. You attracted. Me sexy."

Natsu chuckled quietly as his fingers danced feather light against her skin. "You felt confident and sexy because you were getting me so riled up?"

"Yes."

"Luce," he breathed. "You _are_ sexy. Don't ever forget it." He kissed her neck and then carefully dragged them up to the pillows. Once he'd arranged her jello body into a more comfortable position, he willed the lights off and pulled her close. "Go to sleep now."

"Am 'sleep," she muttered.

Natsu chuckled as she sagged even more, her soft breathing ghosting across the skin of his arm. He'd hoped to have his way with her a few more times, but he decided that he could wait. She was human and needed to sleep to regain her energy. Besides, he still had months left before the end if his contract, and after that, he'd make a new one. He'd just have to be patient.

Once he was settled, he reached out with his magic to make sure the door and windows were locked and poured Plue some food. When he was done, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Lucy in his arms, reveling in his luck at finding such an amazing woman.

Who, gods help her, would not tease him like that again or he would give her the same treatment.

But she was Lucy. She was smart and daring and sexy and confident and was absolutely going to do it again.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
